Grand Council Of Angels
by Torlek
Summary: Amara and Chuck have just made immense changes to celestial existence. A grand council has been convened in the Commonwealth of Heaven to deliberate upon these changes and the consequences. (Set after the changes made in Bonding Outside The Bar)
1. Angelic Hierarchy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Angelic Hierarchy**

The Darkness and God had just completed their resurrections, revelations, repairs, and other work in what was now the Commonwealth of Heaven. Remaining was not only a fearsome Host of Heaven, but an expanded one due to divine intervention, now numbering a thousand thousands and ten thousand ten thousands.

Since the divine intervention, this Host was comprised of four Holy Living Ones, four Valiant Ones, four Electric Ones, seventy or so Fiery Ones, hundreds of Seraphim with wings restored, many thousands of Brilliant Ones, millions of regular Angels with wings restored, millions of Upper Ones, millions of Strong Ones, millions of Children of the Strong Ones, millions more of Cherubim of a few classes, and still millions more of Supernal Men.

The angels of this Host presented themselves before seven dozen who had convened a grand council. Among the seven dozen were the freshmen Fiery Ones Zagzagel, Yefefiah, Yahoel, Uziel, Sahaquiel, Sabriel, Rikbiel, Pravuel, Oriphiel, Marmoniel, Cecitiel, Akatriel-Yah, Zachariah, Selaphiel, Kepharel, and Hannah. Also among the seven dozen were the senior Fiery Ones Sariel, Jerahmeel, Hofniel, and Barachiel. Grouped with them were the Electric Ones Anna, Tzadkiel, Raziel, and Camael. Also grouped with them were the Valiant Ones Castiel, Jehudiel, Raguel, and Zaphkiel. Last, but not least, gathered amongst them were the Holy Living Ones Israfil, Sandalphon, Phanuel, and Metatron.

"Well, where do we begin?" began the former employee of the month for too long to count, before he focused his attention upon the most knowledgeable scribe.

"Well," quipped the former human female, "what's with Meta-absentee being one of the most powerful beings in the Host?"

"If it weren't for Amara," the tall man in a simple trench coat interrupted, "he'd still be dead at her hands."

"Still?" wondered the recent feminine leader of Heaven, "So Aunt Amara killed him and then brought him back to life?"

"Enough," requested the scribe, "None of us would be where we are, this very moment, without the divine exchanges between Chuck and Amara."

"All God said about our numbers," recalled Zachariah, ''was that the Supernal Men are reproductive celestial creations to handle our multiple problems with demons, fairies, self-declared deities of the pagan type, witches, and monsters."

"He didn't say why all the other upgrades were made," reminded Metatron, "but I have an idea."

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is set not long after the_ Bonding Outside The Bar _chapter titled "Commonwealth Of Heaven." Recapped below is the full angelic hierarchy of the human-friendly Commonwealth of Heaven:_

 _The four absent Archangels – Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel;_

 _The four Holy Living Ones (Chayot Ha Kodesh) – a resurrected Metatron, Phanuel, Sandalphon, and Israfil;_

 _The four Valiant Ones (Erelim) – Zaphkiel, Raguel, Jehudiel, and the one and only Castiel;_

 _The four Electric Ones (Hashmallim) – Camael, Raziel, Tzadkiel, and the one and only Anna;_

 _The seventy or so Fiery Ones (Shinanim) – Barachiel, Hofniel, Jerahmeel, and Sariel, plus the one and only Hannah, Kepharel, Selaphiel, and the one and only Zachariah, plus Akatriel-Yah, Cecitiel, Marmoniel, Oriphiel, Pravuel, Rikbiel, Sabriel, Sahaquiel, Uziel, Yahoel, Yefefiah, Zagzagel, and the rest;_

 _The hundreds-numbered Seraphim - Seraphiel, Sippur, and the rest;_

 _The thousands-numbered Brilliant Ones (Tarshishim);_

 _The millions-numbered regular Angels;_

 _The millions-numbered Upper Ones (Elyonim);_

 _The millions-numbered Strong Ones (Elim);_

 _The millions-numbered Children of the Strong Ones (Bene Elim);_

 _The millions-numbered Cherubim organized into a few classes; and_

 _The millions-numbered Supernal Men (Ishim)._

 _Four older angels of a missing type, the Wheels (Ophanim), will make an appearance at some point in the fanfic series: Sarathiel, Sidriel, Zephaniel, and Zophiel. Also, the full angelic hierarchy of the independent Republic of Heaven, under a resurrected Uriel, is under development._


	2. New Power Rising

**New Power Rising**

After Metatron's statement, he, Castiel, Anna, and the rest of the Holy Living Ones, Valiant Ones, and Electric Ones thought about their specific angelic upgrades, setting aside for a moment any consideration of the angelic types below them.

First, they reminded themselves about their greater scope of active abilities, in all their detail: full biokinesis, full chronokinesis, cosmic awareness, full electrokinesis, advanced healing, mental manipulation, full photokinesis, comprehensive power negation, rudimentary archangel banishment, full pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, comprehensive smiting, soul reading, full thermokinesis, vessel locking, warding removal, and weather manipulation. Second, they reminded themselves about their greater scope of immunity: against all fairy magic and all witchcraft, against exorcism by those other than hosts and primordial entities, against smiting by angelic medics, and against reality warping by cambions. Third, they reminded themselves about their greater combat resilience: against hellhounds, against Leviathans, and against even pagan deities at their peak power.

The four Holy Living Ones and the four Valiant Ones then reminded themselves about the abilities derived from what had been given to them, sets of tablet computers and spares that each contained the entire Word of God: effective combined smiting by just four of these eight promoted beings, conjuration, and removal of Holy Fire. The tablet computers themselves were encrypted, firewalled, and malware-protected by supernatural means, and were impervious to breaking except by supernatural means.

Together, the first Holy Living One and the final Valiant One reminded themselves that they were now a bit more powerful than when they had the gall to declare themselves the new God when empowered by a mere Angel Tablet and by millions of monster souls, respectively. The latter then returned to address the statement of the former.

"Let me guess, Metatron: the Lesser Darkness?" the tall man in a simple trench coat guessed.

The scribe nodded. To those in the grand council who did not know, the two of them then relayed what the Darkness and God had informed them about the Lesser Darkness. Among those points was the ability of this new power rising elsewhere in Creation to obliterate the Commonwealth of Heaven instantly, even with the snap of a finger.


	3. Additional Heavenly Upgrades

**Disclaimer: The rest of the story is set after the changes made in** _ **Time Out**_ **once many tablets appear and the Commonwealth of Heaven is upgraded again. To this story's characters, the freezing elsewhere of time across all Creation to almost a standstill is a mere blip.**

* * *

 **Additional Heavenly Upgrades**

One long moment, concern pervaded throughout the grand council and the rest of the heavenly assembly, as the description of the Lesser Darkness sunk in. For his part, though, Metatron remained undaunted, just as he had been intrepid during his futile confrontation with the Darkness, and just as he had been courageous during his past conversations with God. Equally unfazed did Castiel remain.

The next moment, many tablets and a written note appeared before the grand council. Anna took the initiative to pick up the note, then read its contents to her audience.

"'Dear Children,'" she began, "'If you have already discussed the subject of the Lesser Darkness as the reason behind all of what I've done recently, well and good.'"

"'If not, here's my explanation,'" she gave a verbal account, before feeding the fear in most of her audience by saying much more than just confirming what the secretary and the maverick had relayed.

"'I've given you lots of additional tablets and one more upgrade, despite my niece retaining her instrumental ability to put an end to your home in a flash,'" she quoted, as others took in the fact that their Creator now had a niece.

"'The thirty-six tablets resembling the original Angel Tablet are additional Angel Tablets, and three each have been entrusted to Hannah, Kepharel, Selaphiel, Zachariah, Barachiel, Hofniel, Jerahmeel, Sariel, Camael, Raziel, Tzadkiel, and Anna,'" she recited and smiled at having been entrusted an Angel Tablet set of her own.

"'Each of the other tablets is to be entrusted to the remainder of the Fiery Ones, for they grant access to the base power of an Electric One, a Valiant One, or even a Holy Living One,'" she continued.

"'Last among the additional heavenly upgrades, but not least, I've bequeathed to your home more power for a lot of you to tap into, so long as you don't turn your backs on your home,'" she conveyed, "'Each of you Seraphim, Brilliant Ones, regular Angels, and Upper Ones can tap into the base power of the rank immediately above yours.'"

Anna then read the last parts of the letter.

"'All the Best, Chuck,'" she read aloud, then concluded, "'P.S. – Do make the effort to be more creative in trying to foil this new God-wannabe.'"

Silence then befell the grand council and even the rest of the heavenly assembly.

* * *

 _Author's Note: As only part of the last heavenly upgrade, the regular angels can now emit holy white light for individual attacks, the Brilliant Ones can now perform vessel locking and can remove Holy Fire when not surrounded, and the Seraphim can now overpower and smite white-eyed or yellow-eyed demons with ease._


	4. Weapons Of Heaven

**Weapons Of Heaven**

Anna had read quite a written note from none other than God himself. It took the Fiery Ones Hannah and Zachariah to break the silence.

"Those were quite the changes to celestial existence!" the recent feminine leader of the Commonwealth of Heaven opined about the earlier contents of the note.

"One moment, the flow of souls to our Heaven skyrocketed, all because the monsters in Purgatory were moved to another spiritual realm, in order to make room for human souls needing purification!" she remarked, "The next moment, the flow of souls to Heaven shrank again and got stretched out, all because this Lesser Darkness introduced reincarnation!"

"Now, what about dealing with her?" interjected the former employee of the month for too long to count.

"In case you don't remember, Zachariah," quipped Hannah, "we can't confront her head-on, if it comes down to conflict between us and her! Don't forget she has dark minions of her own, including Dark Archangels and more powerful Dark Arch-Nephilim!"

"Then let's put on the table every solution we can commit to!" snapped the bald one, "We've got the numbers to do so!"

Responding to this was another angel, who stepped forward.

"Virgil?" Castiel uttered the angel's name, "I see that our father has brought you back from that magic-less alternate reality."

"Indeed," Virgil answered coldly, "As the one-time keeper of the Weapons of Heaven – other than angel blades – I strongly recommend making a lot more of these non-blade weapons. As you yourself beheld first hand…"

"Yes," acknowledged the tall man in a simple trench coat, "Before I borrowed the monster souls of Purgatory, I acquired the ability to kill the archangel Raphael himself by other means: with all of these arms in my possession and in close proximity to one another."

The former human female, the former employee of the month for too long to count, and others were astounded by the accomplishment of this feat by a non-primordial angel.

"Where are the weapons now?" inquired Metatron.

"Castiel was gracious enough to return them to our armory after your own fall from power," Hannah informed the scribe teasingly.

"Hmmm," pondered Zachariah, "These weapons have the benefit of being reusable, provided they're well-maintained."

In unison, the grand council agreed to continue its deliberation on the non-blade Weapons of Heaven.


	5. Distributed Production

**Distributed Production**

As the grand council continued its deliberation on the non-blade Weapons of Heaven, its members kept in mind the challenge of manufacturing additional arms in the event of a lopsided confrontation with the Lesser Darkness, as well as with her Dark Arch-Nephilim, Dark Archangels, and other minions.

"Ideally, we should manufacture them by a multiple of over twenty," commented Virgil, "We could go top-heavy with our expanded arsenal or boost the Fiery Ones without Angel Tablets, or both."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," confessed Hannah, "What is the maximum number of Weapons of Heaven that can be in close proximity to one another to yield the ability to kill a primordial being?"

"I estimate approximately the same number of non-blade weapons we currently have," responded the one-time keeper of the heavenly weapons.

"Hold on, there!" interjected Anna, "First off, even our renewed realm can't store anything near the quantity proposed! Second, regardless of that limit, we can't turn our renewed realm into a ginormous arms factory without drawing attention from unwanted parties outside!"

A menacing silence pervaded those in attendance.

"Something came across my mind," drawled Castiel, who broke that silence.

"Well?" pressed the former human female.

"We may not be able to manufacture or store that many non-blade weapons here," declared the tall man in a simple trench coat, "but those of us who can create localized pocket dimensions or pocket universes may do so in order to accommodate the excess capacity. Put it another way, we can implement distributed production in order to accommodate the capacity required to fulfill Virgil's proposal."

"We've also got angelic crypts throughout the main physical dimensions to store even more weapons," Metatron suggested.

"And while we're at it," added Zachariah, "we should, at some point, lend-lease to our very own republican brethren an amount of non-blade weapons matching or exceeding our current stockpile."

The entire grand council proceeded to pass every recommendation made, including the recommendation to establish an arms deal with the wayward Republic of Heaven. It then assigned the warrior Electric One Camael and the Fiery Ones Oriphiel and Uziel to work with Virgil in overseeing the distributed production of the reusable heavenly weapons.


	6. Living Monster Eggs

**Living Monster Eggs**

After the previous deliberation, members of the grand council made their next deliberation for dealing with their overarching celestial problem. Another angel stepped forward.

"Balthazar?" Castiel called out to the angel.

"So," began Balthazar, "the one-time new God is what you became after my demise?"

With his angelic abilities, he had brought himself up to speed with what had unfolded since then. Indeed, his one-time friend absorbed all the monster souls of Purgatory before the archangel Raphael could, obliterated that archangelic rival, then declared himself the new God for a time.

"I'm very sorry for what happened," suspired the tall man in a simple trench coat.

A dreadful pause ensued between the two former friends. Nonetheless, the one-time hedonist decided to prioritize the problem of the Lesser Darkness over settling old scores.

"Apology accepted," he broke the pause, "Now that that's out of the way, and now that Virgil over there will be tending to all things Weapons of Heaven, I'll get to the point with my two cents: We need lots of elite monster souls, since human souls are off-limits to us. We need Eve's recent corpse and its monster egg-producing capability."

Many members of the grand council were astounded by the suggestion. The self-proclaimed Mother of All had in fact been the true serpent in the Garden of Eden, not Lucifer, and her essence had been moved to the Bottomless Pit along with all the monster souls once residing in the old Purgatory.

Though disgusted at the notion of having that corpse in a heavenly atmosphere, Zachariah wasted no time in apporting it to their midst. Apparently, that corpse had been neglected for years by its demonic caretaker, despite the interesting results yielded by the initial autopsy.

Despite the long-time neglect, Eve's recent corpse continued to produce living monster eggs. Had it fallen into the wrong hands, it could have been manipulated supernaturally to produce exclusively eggs of elite monsters such as dragons and phoenices, and a much greater number of them, akin to a human male's production of many billions of reproductive cells within a lifetime. Long ago, her previous corpse was combusted at the molecular level for precisely this reason. Now, the recent corpse was going to be utilized by the Commonwealth of Heaven.


	7. These Eve-lets

**These Eve-lets**

In the presence of the grand council, Balthazar took the initiative regarding Eve's most recent corpse that had been apported to the heavenly midst.

"I have personal experience dealing with souls directly," he related succinctly to his pretentious stint as an angelic crossroads dealer and to his aborted saving of the Titanic. Though he did not absorb souls, he was quite capable of removing them from bodies and moving them around.

"I offer my services of removing sets of many monster souls from their eggs and stockpiling them, thankfully without any Leviathan side effects whatsoever," he proposed, "Once a set of extraction and stockpiling is complete, I'll distribute lots of monster souls equally amongst those in possession of tablets and distribute the remaining ones equally amongst others who can store them permanently within their vessels."

After having emphasized equal distribution, he gave a glance at Castiel.

"Can't fight a new God-wannabe with another, can we?" quipped the one-time hedonist.

Of the members of the grand council, the Holy Living One Israfil and the Electric One Raziel volunteered to manipulate the monster egg production so as to yield exclusively an elite monster breed of a new design. Upon hearing this, Anna voiced her skepticism.

"Why these Eve-lets?" she inquired, "Aren't dragons, phoenices, and Jefferson Starships elite enough?"

More supportive of the initiative was Metatron, who answered the inquiry.

"Anna, they still weren't complete but lesser versions of herself," he clarified, "Could any of them negate the power of a low-ranking angel, let alone a mid-ranking one? Could any of them conceal themselves from angelic observation?"

"These Eve-lets would be just as vulnerable to phoenices are their progenitor was," shot back the Electric One.

"We're talking about souls of Eve-lets," clarified the first Holy Living One, "which are not vulnerable to phoenix ash. Israfil and Raziel are offering to help make the Eve-let eggs, from which these souls will be harvested, a reality."

After this, the former human female simply gave the appearance of reflecting further upon the comparative strengths and weaknesses of dragon souls, phoenix souls, Jefferson Starship souls, and Eve-let souls.


	8. Two Monster Corpses

**Two Monster Corpses**

After the argument between Metatron and Anna debated, it was Zachariah's turn to speak his mind.

"Don't forget our equivalents amongst our very own republican brethren," he reminded everyone.

Before he could forget, Balthazar had a crucial matter to add concerning the production and distribution of the monster souls.

"Speaking of distributing the Eve-let monster souls equally," spoke the one-time hedonist, "it's a lot of those we're dealing with here! An equal distribution of fifty thousand souls per capable angel would require soul extraction in the order of eight figures already!"

Hannah noted one possible yet favourable error in that assessment.

"Balthazar, your estimates might be quite off," she cautioned, "These are not souls of significantly lesser monsters. These are Eve-let souls, and I think each soul per se is more powerful than that of a significantly lesser monster. Does each capable angel even need fifty thousand souls to match the power of a Fiery One? I'm assuming, of course, that you implied the latter with your number."

Metatron was impressed by the ramification of the feminine Electric One's words. If she were right, he surmised, then tens of millions of actual Eve-let souls could rival Lucifer, match Michael, or surpass these powerful archangels altogether. Without further reflection, he wanted to facilitate the immediate production of these souls.

"Even then," he interjected, "we still need to 'rescue' Eve's previous corpse by bringing it to the present."

With little effort, Eve's previous corpse from its last moments, before molecular combustion, was whisked into the present. Two monster corpses, each capable of producing monster eggs, now lay before the leading angels. Greater celestial power lay within their grasp, ready to be harnessed.

Afterwards, the grand council proceeded to pass the bold recommendations made. Hannah then turned her authoritative gaze to Balthazar like only a recent leader of the Commonwealth of Heaven could.

"You've got quite a bit of work to do," she remarked to him.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Any of these sources of combat power would elevate an ordinary angel to the combat power level of "Godstiel": tens of millions of monster souls, the maximum number of Weapons of Heaven in close proximity to one another, and Angel Tablet sets. Either of the first two sources plus tablet sets containing the entire Word of God would elevate an ordinary angel to the base combat power level of either a hypothetical arch-Naphil offspring of Michael himself or the strongest of the Dark Arch-Nephilim, Apollyon (daughter of the Dark Archangel Samael), or even of any Instrument of the Darkness._

 _Meanwhile, the combination of all aforementioned sources of combat power except Angel Tablet sets would match the combat power level of Death's scythe._


	9. Two-Tiered Or Three-Tiered

**Two-Tiered Or Three-Tiered**

Once Balthazar departed from the vicinity, a bold idea surfaced in the thoughts of Metatron. The first Holy Living One satisfied his urge to be the center of attention on the part of his colleagues within the grand council.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he opened respectfully, "I have something to add to this discussion on monster souls."

"Meta-absentee sure does!" quipped Anna, who remained at a loss as to how this celestial had become one of the highest-ranking angels in the realm.

"Balthazar had good intentions when emphasizing the equal distribution of monster souls," opined the scribe, "but I don't see why the distribution shouldn't be two-tiered or three-tiered for more coverage! Seraphim may be the lowest-ranking angels who can permanently store fifty thousand souls within their respective vessels, but there are lower-ranking angels who can store souls on a lesser yet noticeable scale."

"There's way too great a power gap between the base power of a seraph and that of a Fiery One," he added, "I myself am wondering why Chuck didn't set up, between those two ranks, at least two or three more."

Despite the speaker's reputation for obnoxiousness, nobody said a word to disagree with him.

"Just as there are currently two classes of Fiery Ones," he made a comparison, "we should prepare to set up at least two or three classes of Brilliant Ones, based on the number of monster souls to be assigned for vessel storage."

"A first-class Brilliant One empowered by a bit over thirty-five hundred souls would be a formidable angel below a seraph, while a second-class Brilliant One empowered by two hundred fifty souls would be a formidable angel above a Brilliant One as presently augmented," he went to the core of his proposal.

Metatron then gave a quick glance at Zachariah.

"And yes, Zachariah," he addressed the Fiery One before the latter could say anything, "my idea is quite applicable, proportionately speaking, to similarly-ranked celestial republicans."

Not a word of concern or opposition to this proposal was spoken, as the entire grand council proceeded to pass this recommendation by none other than the first Holy Living One.


	10. Make Hell Great Again

**Make Hell Great Again**

Now that the members of the grand council had agreed upon further heavenly upgrades, they turned to other spiritual matters.

"Brothers and sisters," greeted Castiel, "We have agreed to Zachariah's insistence on committing to all initiatives we can commit to in order to resist the Lesser Darkness. What I am about to say may be preposterous, but we will need to reconfigure the ranks of Hell ourselves, in addition to working with demonkind again."

The surrounding angels looked at the tall man in a simple trench coat much more intently.

"Translation: let's make Hell great again?" Metatron ridiculed the proposal, "In case you forgot, demonkind's got weapons that can kill us! Also, now that none other than God himself has cut the flow of souls to Hell, what makes you think they'll work with us?"

"In case you yourself forgot, Metatron," the Valiant one shot back, "I have quite the working relationship with Crowley."

"During the time I borrowed the monster souls of Purgatory," he reminisced, "I made a new celestial deal with him. I let him remain King of Hell, but informed him that I controlled the flow of souls between Heaven and Hell, and that his realm was being downsized. He accepted my ultimatum."

As Castiel recalled those events, he gave more thought to the reconfiguration he put forward earlier.

"The next time I see him again," he stated, "I alone will be more powerful than when I imposed that near-fateful deal upon him. I will descend into Hell, appear before him seated on his throne, tell him of all the changes to celestial existence, and then offer him the ultimate deal, one he cannot refuse."

"Still, shouldn't you have backup?" Anna popped the question, "If we were to agree to your proposal, there are lots of Supernal Men, Cherubs of the first class, Children of the Strong Ones, and even Strong Ones who could be assigned to back you up."

"Indeed," agreed the tall man in a simple trench coat, "but what I am putting forward here are a weapons buyback program and a weapons inspection program, not an invasion. We will take or take back every angel-killing weapon."

"And what reconfiguring will they get in exchange?" wondered Hannah, recollecting his earlier statement.

"A little bit of Father Max Thompson here," euphemized the Valiant One, "and a little bit of Lucifer there."


	11. Whitest-Eyed Demons Possible

**Whitest-Eyed Demons Possible**

Zachariah became very defensive upon hearing Castiel's extreme proposal to restore the humanity of an undefined number of demons, only to turn them into demons once again. The former employee of the month for too long to count was around personally when Lucifer corrupted Lilith and ended up caged by Michael as punishment.

"Castiel, surely you already know what happened to Lucifer because of what he did, right?" he scorned at the proposal put forth.

"We need the whitest-eyed demons possible, and many more of them," the tall man in a simple trench coat drove home his point and shocked his heavenly audience, "beginning with Crowley himself!"

"Well," suspired Anna after her inner contemplation, "I gotta second what Castiel wants done. Besides, it's not like we're corrupting innocent souls in the first place."

The former human female discerned that the suggested deal recognized the strengths and weaknesses of the whitest-eyed demons proposed. Without angel-killing weapons, these elite ones could still defeat regular angels and send them back to their heavenly origins. However, while lesser demons could proliferate their ranks, these ones could not. Before the recent angelic upgrades, a primordial entity of archangelic power was the minimum requirement for transforming a human soul into a white-eyed demon, let alone the whitest-eyed demon possible. Now, other high-ranking angels with sufficient augmented power could perform the same feat, including Holy Living Ones, Valiant Ones, and Electric Ones such as herself.

"Even then," Hannah chimed in, "you higher angels can bring into existence only so many of these whitest-eyed demons. Keep in mind that our enhanced Seraphim, while capable of smiting these hostiles with ease, number only in the hundreds. Furthermore, to add to Anna's suggestion for backup, you will need dozens of Seraphim."

"Points acknowledged," the tall man in a simple trench coat conceded.

The entire grand council extended the deliberation on the matter further, only to pass every recommendation made and assign Castiel himself, as well as the Holy Living One Phanuel, the Valiant One Raguel, the Electric One Tzadkiel, and the Fiery One Sahaquiel, to mobilize the necessary numbers of Seraphim, Strong Ones, Children of the Strong Ones, Cherubs of the first class, and Supernal Men to execute this deal with Hell.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The whitest-eyed demon type suggested above is intended to have all the strengths and other non-weaknesses of the white-eyed Lilith, the yellow-eyed Azazel, and the Knight of Hell Cain without the Mark. Also, as this fanfic is part of an AU follow-up to Season 11, no Princes of Hell exist in the overall follow-up, so Azazel is just a yellow-eyed demon._


	12. Republican Guests

**Republican Guests**

Productive time passed for the celestial beings of the Commonwealth of Heaven. Castiel's intimidating diplomatic gambit paid off, and all the angelic forces that visited Hell were successful in obtaining every angel-killing weapon stored there. In exchange, Crowley and dozens of other demons became the whitest-eyed demons possible and agreed to assist their angelic counterparts regarding the problem of the Lesser Darkness. Also, satisfactory progress had been made on the additional heavenly upgrades that had been agreed upon.

Now, in the midst of the grand council, Zachariah was eager to share openly the developments in the heavenly realm with the wayward angels of the Republic of Heaven. Successfully, he requested their leader, none other than Uriel, to arrive with his immediate cohorts and gave him an overview of the situation.

The rebellious Electric One and his immediate cohorts made their first appearance since leading a celestial walk-out by one-third of all living and resurrected angels. Thus he stood, before his Commonwealth counterparts, empowered by his Angel Tablet elsewhere and accompanied by ten of his high-ranking subordinates: Adonael, Arael, Bardiel, Dadrail, Iaoth, Kafziel, Pazriel, Shamnail, Turail, and Xathaniel.

"This issue of the Lesser Darkness had better be worth our time!" complained the main guest, "I've just finished organizing those above the Grigori into Sarim and Memunim, or Princes and Appointed Ones, and those below my regular angels into Hosts in the Heavenly Places!"

"In response to the primordial problem, we are in the middle of making power upgrades for a number of our high-ranking brothers and sisters," explained the former employee of the month for too long to count, "and we would like to share them freely with you."

Surrounded by a heedful Metatron and other superior angels, the one-time subordinate of Michael proceeded to impress the republican guests, and even showed them things such as new Weapons of Heaven and souls of the new monster species known as Eve-lets.

"You could have come with us, Fiery One," lamented the self-proclaimed President for Life.

"As much as the humans are smelly things," countered the Fiery One, "their now-known deficiencies are not worth walking away from."

"Do keep me apprised about all your production," requested Uriel, before he and his subordinates teleported out of the Commonwealth of Heaven.

Metatron noted the smile of achievement on the countenance of Zachariah.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Listed below is the full angelic hierarchy of the human-hostile Republic of Heaven:_

 _The rebellious Electric One (Hashmal) - Uriel;_

 _The thirty-plus Princes (Sarim), as opposed to Fiery Ones - Adonael, Arael, Bardiel, Dadrail, Iaoth, Kafziel, Pazriel, Shamnail, Turail, and Xathaniel, and the rest;_

 _The hundred or so Appointed Ones (Memunim), as opposed to Seraphim;_

 _The thousands-numbered Grigori (Irinim, originally in the hundreds), as opposed to Brilliant Ones;_

 _The millions-numbered regular Angels; and_

 _The millions-numbered Hosts in the Heavenly Places._


	13. Regarding Nephilim

**Regarding Nephilim**

It was Hannah's moment of prominence in the midst of the grand council. Part of her did not wish to be outdone by the likes of Virgil and Balthazar, who were currently overseeing their respective projects for dealing with the new power rising elsewhere in Creation.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" the Fiery One called out, "If Castiel here could think outside the box regarding white-eyed demons, without a backlash from God, then I propose thinking outside the box regarding Nephilim!"

"What?" snapped Metatron, "Do you remember why God himself punished the original angelic perpetrators of Nephilim breeding? Do you remember why he removed the abominations themselves from the physical plane altogether?"

"Yeah," interjected Anna, "Each original perpetrator was promiscuous and had their way with multiple women, only to not resurrect them when they died giving birth. Later on, the Nephilim had rather violent attitudes towards the growing human population. In other words, regular humans got the short end of the stick!"

"I'm not proposing that we follow in their footsteps," rebutted the recent feminine leader of Heaven, "Far from it! In fact, part of what I'm proposing involves following in the footsteps of our dear Metatron here," she diverted the rest of the grand council's attention to the first of their number.

The first Holy Living One felt uncomfortable at the heavenly attention given to him for all the wrong reasons.

"Grace extraction," the Fiery One went straight to the point, "is merely the humane endpoint of what I'm proposing, Metatron. Civilizations throughout the omniverse have artificial wombs at their disposal, and Earth's humans are starting to develop such devices. Let's make and use them, so that God wouldn't have to worry about human women dying while giving birth to Nephilim."

"Let me get this straight," wondered Zachariah, "At the end of the day, you want us to sire nothing more than additional homo sapiens, right? The extracted graces would then be a huge bonus for us, right?"

"Correct," answered Hannah, "We can even do humanity a small favour by making their stork stories a reality, by arranging for storks to deliver to willing adoptive parents our human babies born in artificial wombs."

Upon hearing this side detail, those around her could not help but roll the eyes of their vessels.

"I know, I know," she acknowledged the expressions around her.


	14. Graces Of Nephilim

**Graces Of Nephilim**

Hannah was determined to have implemented her proposal regarding the graces of Nephilim. The Fiery One wanted new Nephilim to be conceived in artificial wombs, only to turn them into ordinary humans by removing their graces, then deliver the downgraded beings to willing adoptive parents. The removed graces could then be utilized more strategically by the Commonwealth of Heaven.

"Storks or no storks," she declared, "we will extract their graces during their artificial gestation. We can then utilize those graces for our own purposes."

"I don't suppose our republican brethren would be interested in these, would they?" asked Zachariah, "I mean, these graces might still be perceived as abominations by at least most of them."

The former feminine leader of Heaven shook her head in response.

"And what about their durability, Hannah?" Castiel popped the question, "Remember when none other than Metatron here reminded us about the long-term consequences of using within one's essence the grace of another angel?"

"Quite," responded his former second-in-command, "but during that moment, you were still without your grace, which was required to mitigate those consequences. Without one's grace, the angelic user of a second angelic grace and that grace itself will, eventually, fade out. With one's grace, however, that user won't fade out. Besides, the graces of Nephilim are not exactly the same as angelic graces."

"That much is true," conceded Metatron, "A single Naphil's grace is roughly one-and-a-half times more powerful than that of its progenitor and, much more importantly, is durable for permanent use by more than one compatible user. Don't go overboard, though, for a progenitor can handle only one Naphil grace."

"For each angel ranked amongst the Supernal Men, Cherubim, Children of the Strong Ones, and Strong Ones, who were not considered for any heavenly upgrade by God, being two-and-a-half times stronger on a permanent basis, thanks to the Naphil grace of one's progeny, could make the difference between success in a more challenging mission and reproductive replacement by other angels," Hannah only began to explain the benefits.

With those words, the innovative Fiery One caught her heavenly audience by surprise. Up until this point, all the heavenly upgrades discussed had been meant for higher-ranked angels. Now, at least some within the grand council pondered the possibility of an augmented Cherub of the first class prevailing against a regular demon.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The reference to augmented Cherubs of the first class is meant to make the Cherubim more powerful than described within the angelic hierarchy of Maimonides, and as powerful as described within other Jewish angelic hierarchies, though not as powerful as described within Christian angelic hierarchies._


	15. In Vitro Conception

**In Vitro Conception**

Hannah got the attention of the other members of the grand council. The Fiery One had just suggested that the lowest-ranked angels could be definitively more successful in ordinarily life-threatening missions just by being augmented by the Nephilim graces of their progeny.

"For each angel ranked higher," she moved on, "this enhancement would still be a bonus, even while paling in comparison to God's heavenly upgrades or our own."

Notwithstanding God's enabling of the Upper Ones, regular angels, and Brilliant Ones to tap into the base power of angels immediately above them, those of these three middle ranks of the Commonwealth of Heaven would, by being augmented by the Nephilim graces of their progeny, have another means of doing the same thing. For instance, the regular angels would become capable of emitting holy white light for individual attacks, and the Brilliant Ones would become capable of performing vessel locking and removing Holy Fire when not surrounded. With both means of augmentation simultaneously, an Upper One would have four times one's innate power by being able to tap into the base power of two regular angels, and a regular angel would have four times one's innate power by being able to do the same but regarding two Brilliant Ones; a Brilliant One would have four times one's innate power by being able to tap into the base power of two Seraphim, and would become resilient in combat against a white-eyed or yellow-eyed demon.

Minor arguments followed Hannah's explanation. For instance, given the great power disparity between a seraph and a Fiery One, the benefits for the Seraphim would be marginal at best. Without tapping into the base power of a Fiery One, no seraph could overpower and smite, with ease, a white-eyed or yellow-eyed demon. However, these arguments were not enough to dissuade the grand council from implementing this innovative recommendation.

"In the words of the first breeders of Nephilim: Let us all swear an oath," Anna remembered well, "to do this thing."

As some higher angels created artificial wombs, many other Commonwealth angels yielded enough human reproductive cells for themselves and everyone else in the realm to contribute towards the in vitro fertilization and artificial gestation that had been agreed upon.

After all that activity, the entire Commonwealth of Heaven caused the unprecedented in vitro conception of millions of temporary Nephilim within the artificial wombs.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Anna quoted from the apocryphal 1 Enoch 6:4. Meanwhile, recapped below are the lowest-ranking power augmentation effects of Nephilim graces and, where applicable, tapping into the base power of the next-highest rank:_

 _A fully augmented angel of the Brilliant Ones would be significantly more powerful than a non-augmented angel of the Seraphim;_

 _A fully augmented angel of the regular Angels would be markedly more powerful than a non-augmented angel of the Seraphim;_

 _A fully augmented angel of the Upper Ones would be a bit more powerful than a non-augmented angel of the Seraphim (skipping the Brilliant Ones);_

 _A fully augmented angel of the Strong Ones would be a bit more powerful than a non-augmented angel of the regular Angels;_

 _A fully augmented angel of the Children of the Strong Ones would be a bit more powerful than a non-augmented angel of the Upper Ones;_

 _A fully augmented angel of the Cherubim would be a bit more powerful than a non-augmented angel of the Strong Ones; and_

 _A fully augmented angel of the Supernal Men would be a bit more powerful than a non-augmented angel of the Children of the Strong Ones._


	16. Nephilim As A Species

**Nephilim As A Species**

When the appropriate time came, the entire Commonwealth of Heaven approached the temporary Nephilim gestating in their artificial wombs. All the millions of angels extracted humanely the Nephilim graces of their respective progeny, then infused and augmented themselves with those graces.

As a result, each of the millions of Supernal Men, Cherubim, Children of the Strong Ones, and Strong Ones became two-and-a-half times stronger on a permanent basis. Indeed, an augmented Cherub of the first class became capable of prevailing against a regular demon. Also as a result, each of the millions of Upper Ones and regular Angels, as well as of the thousands of Brilliant Ones, became four times stronger on a permanent basis, even stronger than a non-augmented seraph by a differing degree, given the God-given ability to tap into the base power of an angel ranked immediately above by other means. Meanwhile, the benefits for each of the Seraphim, Fiery Ones, Electric Ones, Valiant Ones, and Holy Living Ones were indeed marginal.

After this power augmentation, a task force of lower-ranking angels was assigned to appear before prospective adoptive parents on the physical plane, throughout the omniverse that was Creation itself, and deliver the many millions of downgraded beings to the willing ones among the prospects.

Amongst her highest-ranking colleagues in the grand council, Anna was alone in continuing to ponder multiple possibilities regarding the Nephilim as a species, one of which pertained to the original hybrids. God himself, her very distant maker whom she finally met not too long ago, removed them from the physical plane after they repelled angelic attempts to stop their violence against the burgeoning human population. Notwithstanding her own Angel Tablet set, the mingling of the extracted grace of her Naphil progeny with her own grace gave her the ability to prevail over any Naphil as powerful as the first grace. Since each of the original hybrids was less powerful than that grace, and was now comparable in power to a fully augmented Upper One, she gave serious consideration to the possibility of releasing them in exchange for their utmost cooperation.

Despite this consideration, the Electric One pondered additional possibilities regarding the Nephilim as a species.


	17. Of Permanent Nephilim Offspring

**Of Permanent Nephilim Offspring**

Acknowledging the power augmentation afforded by the grace of her Naphil progeny, Anna continued to consider possibilities regarding the Nephilim as a species. Although the Electric One had pondered releasing the original Nephilim, she now pondered the reproduction of permanent Nephilim offspring from a personal perspective.

When the original perpetrators of Nephilim breeding resolved to be intimate with humans, they did not consider at all the males as mates. They themselves would have died in childbirth, for they had not been powerful enough to endure this celestial ordeal. This was the reason that God himself had offered her the consolation of mating with masculine figures from the reproductive celestial ranks, such as the Supernal Men and the Children of the Strong Ones. They were not her literal siblings, and strictly celestial reproduction with them would not have been fatal.

As the high-ranking denizen of the Commonwealth of Heaven remembered this, she determined that every living angel with the grace of his or her Naphil progeny was now more than capable of surviving this detail, including none other than herself. Without sharing her thoughts with any of her angelic colleagues, even Castiel, she desired to have a living Naphil whom she could call her own permanent offspring.

The former human female contemplated the potential for a new balance of power amongst the highest-ranking members of the grand council, provided her peers' sensibilities held them back from having Nephilim offspring of their own. By default, the offspring would have one-and-a-half times the innate power of an Electric One such as herself, a Valiant One, or even a Holy Living One, and such prowess would be equal to just over a tenth of the innate power of the archangel Gabriel himself. To be recovered for the offspring's use was none other than the Naphil Tablet, for its full power was comparable to the original Angel Tablet, and it was usable only in the possession of one of the Nephilim.

Anna drew from past experience to settle upon the best human for siring her Naphil offspring, then accepted the challenge of one truly divine obstacle existing between the two of them. Afterwards, the Electric One proceeded to question the protective sentiments of none other than her very own aunt, the Darkness.


	18. What Remains Of Gods

**What Remains Of Gods**

After the heavenly upgrades so far, the grand council switched its focus towards political options. Last time this had been done, a grand bargain with Hell itself had been made. Now, the council members had other celestial beings to consider, for an angel had stepped forward before them.

"Samandriel?" Castiel called out, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"There's no need for you to apologize," countered Samandriel, "You were controlled by Naomi just as I was once controlled, and now we're both free."

"Since you stepped forward," blurted a voice from the council before it was interrupted.

"Yes, I did," responded the one-time drone, "because we should be working with the self-proclaimed 'gods,' or what remains of them."

Together, Metatron, Castiel, Anna, Hannah, Zachariah, and the rest of the council reacted with a deafening silence. They had been made aware of a mass extermination that had been inflicted recently upon the billions of self-proclaimed deities throughout Creation, courtesy of none other than the Lesser Darkness. Entire pantheons that could not resist the lure of human sacrifice had been wiped out of existence.

"We should definitely get in touch with El," proposed the scribe, "God's favourite self-proclaimed deity."

Long ago, El had become the first self-proclaimed deity to abstain from demanding and absorbing human sacrifices, and had also become curious about Heaven.

"We should reestablish contact with the Iranian celestials: Ahura Mazda, his six Amesha Spentas, his pre-Zoroastrian colleagues, and his lower-tier Yazatas," the tall man in a simple coat referred to one group of self-proclaimed deities.

"Let's get a hold of the Native American spirits: Great Spirits, Earth Mothers, Coyote Spirits, and the rest," the former human female recommended another group.

"And also the five Tathagatas and the other Mahayana Buddhist deities, be they celestial Buddhas or Bodhisattvas," the recent feminine leader of Heaven spoke of a third group.

"Don't forget the entire pantheon of Atlantis, as well," added the former employee of the month for too long to count.

As the deliberation continued, more of these beings were suggested by the council members before their associates. The entire grand council of the Commonwealth of Heaven agreed to assemble these self-proclaimed deities for their celestial resistance.


	19. Vive La Résistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this story, I own this original character: El.**

* * *

 **Vive La Résistance**

The grand council of the Commonwealth of Heaven presided over the congregation of perceived deity. In the presence of the self-proclaimed deities was the council to judge. Among these stood none other than El.

"Welcome back to Heaven, El," greeted Metatron, who remembered times past when this being visited the realm.

God's favourite self-proclaimed deity and his human-friendly colleagues had each been rewarded with powerful tablets. For him personally and other chief deities, these tablets elevated their capabilities to rival the innate power of a Fiery One. With this in mind, he felt a greater sense of responsibility towards assuming the different roles of Asherah, Anat, Baal Hadad, Mot, Shapash, Yam, Dagon, and other deceased beings who constituted his former family. Despite this, he needed to make known his opinion on the gathering.

"Yes, yes," replied the Semitic personality, "but the last couple of mass gatherings of deities ended in disaster. What's your guarantee, Metatron, that this one, this gathering of way more gods under one roof, won't?"

Those were bold words that had been spoken by the guest. He was indeed made aware of the massacre of deities at the hands of Lucifer years ago, and he was indeed made aware of a more recent, larger-scale extermination of his very own kin at the hands of the Lesser Darkness.

"If the serial killer of your family, however much you disowned them long ago, wished to exterminate us all," the scribe suggested before making an emphasis, "then she – she would've done so already. Lemme get to the point of all this: we all need each other here, like really need each other!"

"Agreed," the supernatural vagabond suspired without giving much further thought, "The last thing I or anyone else here needs is some almighty tyrant stamping on our faces forevermore, if my impression of her is on the money!"

"Here, here!" cried many around him, while he and the Holy Living One exchanged brief thoughts telepathically.

 _You made the right decision, El!_

 _Not even Baal Hadad stamped on my face proverbially after replacing my prominence amongst my kin, Metatron!_

"Vive la résistance!" shouted God's favourite self-proclaimed deity, which was then seconded by all his fellows in the presence of angels.

El had thus committed himself to the resistance movement being organized by the Commonwealth of Heaven.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter is a tribute to the ancient henotheism of Psalm 82, depicting divine presidency over lesser deities._


	20. Covenant Of Fellowship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this story, I own only the Iranian deities named in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Covenant Of Fellowship**

Meanwhile, the grand council turned its attention to the Iranian celestials among the self-proclaimed deities. Castiel welcomed their presence.

Chief among these celestials was Ahura Mazda. To his immediate right stood the three masculine Amesha Spentas: Vohu Manah, Asha Vahishta, and Kshatra Vairya. To their right, in turn, stood the three feminine Amesha Spentas: Armaiti, Haurvatat, and Ameretat. Meanwhile, to the left of the chief deity stood his six pre-Zoroastrian colleagues: Mithra, Apam Napat, Anahiti, Vrthraghna, Rashnu, and Tishtrya. Last, but not least, behind him stood all the lower-tier Yazatas. Regardless of rank, each of them was augmented by God in the same manner as El.

"Fortunately, Angra Mainyu no longer exists to corrupt the worlds, fires, waters, soils, cows, trees, faithful men, faithful women, and all other good things…" the chief deity remembered a purification ritual to remark about the status of his archrival, only to be interrupted by the tall man in a simple trench coat.

"Save it, Mazda!" the latter cut off the former, "You didn't make any of those things!"

"Watch your tongue, young one!" shot back the main Iranian guest, "Before you were born, I was!"

Indeed, he was older than the final Valiant One. It did not take long for the latter to adopt a more respectful attitude.

"Now, where was I?" the former popped the question for his heavenly hosts.

"Ah yes," he continued, "one enemy is no more, yet another darkness has arisen in might."

In saying this, he and his peers were well aware of the circumstances.

"You could say that," Castiel responded, "and only together can we resist this second darkness!"

At this point, the war deity Vrthraghna stepped forward.

"I can only hope my name will not ever apply to our own resistance," he cautioned, alluding to the smiting of resistance that was his literal name.

Upon hearing these words, fellow deity Mithra felt compelled to contribute to the discussion.

"Let us enter into a covenant of fellowship," the personification of solemn agreements spoke to his peers and to the angels, "so that, together, we may act upon what has been spoken of."

Not one being disagreed before both parties, the Commonwealth of Heaven and the Iranian celestials, entered into their covenant.


	21. Experience With Joint Warfare

**Experience With Joint Warfare**

Various other pantheons of self-proclaimed deities were assembled before the grand council. The recommendation of Anna led to a solemn agreement with Great Spirits, Earth Mothers, Coyote spirits, lunar deities, solar deities, water deities, rain deities, thunder deities, wind deities, war deities, and other Native American spirits. The recommendation of Hannah led to a similar agreement with the five Tathagatas and five other Mahayana Buddhist deities, whether celestial Buddhas or Bodhisattvas: Akshobhya, Amitabha, Amoghasiddhi, Ratnasambhava, Vairochana, Bhaisajyaguru, Nageshvara Raja, Tara, Vajradhara, and Vajrayogini.

It was Zachariah's turn, this time with the pantheon of Atlantis. There stood the seven supreme deities: the creator deity, the ruling deity, the deity who oversaw affairs in almost every sphere, the deity of justice and adjudication, the deity of war, the deity of diplomacy, and the deity of time. Near them were the remaining sixty or so deities of the Atlantean pantheon, all in charge of non-overlapping areas. This remainder included the established champion of the deities, specifically of the supreme deities.

No other pantheon present could boast of having all its deities work exclusively in non-overlapping affairs. Because of this ironclad division of labour, no other pantheon present could also boast of having absolutely no history of internal intrigue. On the other hand, the Atlantean pantheon was alone in having absolutely no experience with joint warfare or other joint operations, except under the most mundane of circumstances. Most notably, neither the war deity nor the champion had any experience working with the time deity, with the weather deities, with the fire deity, or with the water deities, towards the objective of repelling or subduing a self-proclaimed deity from another pantheon. Otherwise, past external conflicts would have been resolved more hastily and more decisively.

It did not take long for the two parties to secure a solemn agreement. Afterwards, the former employee of the month for too long to count brought the inexperience to their attention.

"Fellas, now that you're onboard, you may wish to read this totally rad stuff on joint warfare and get up to speed on the subject," he recommended, then distributed materials on military doctrine to all the self-proclaimed deities of Atlantis.

"You'll need it," the Fiery One concluded ominously, hoping in earnest that his audience would learn quickly.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The unnamed one-dimensional champion of the Atlantean pantheon is based loosely on Tulkas, the equally one-dimensional Champion of the Valar in the fictional work of J.R.R. Tolkien._


	22. Models For Angelic Hybrids

**Models For Angelic Hybrids**

The grand council of the Commonwealth of Heaven adjourned, having resolved to meet again later. As Hannah was about to accompany her colleagues in departing the chamber, Anna pulled her back.

"You need something?" wondered the Fiery One.

"Your leadership chops, boldness, and originality on boosting ourselves with Nephilim graces was most welcome," spoke the Electric One.

"We're not staying in this chamber just for you to offer a more heartfelt thanks, are we?" the former popped the question.

"Most certainly not," answered the latter, "I'd like to bounce a big idea off you, and if you're convinced of it, I'd like you to be the one to put it forward next time."

"I'm all ears," the recent feminine leader of Heaven indicated her acceptance.

"What about bringing back all sealed angelic hybrids?" the former human female offered the suggestion which had preoccupied her mind. She desired for the release of all the original Nephilim as well as of all subsequent angelic hybrids who joined them in their sealed place.

"At least all of us angels are now massively upgraded," the less powerful of the two blurted her thought process, "Even a regular Angel could overpower a sealed angelic hybrid, and even an Upper One could stand toe-to-toe against that."

"That said," she continued, "they'll be looking to settle scores. How confident are you that we can win them over?"

"Just look at the star hybrids they've got," responded the more powerful of the two, "Samson himself was the bastard son of a sexually frustrated woman and an angel, all with the full consent of an infertile man! At least the woman received heavenly protection during childbirth. Anyway, he'd be a role model for angelic hybrids who would otherwise be much more resentful and violent, like the Elioud. He was the first angelic hybrid born after the Flood. Makeda, legendary Queen of Sheba during King Solomon's time, was another postdiluvian angelic hybrid, and a far less aggressive one at that."

"I would like to learn a lot more about this proposal of yours," the Fiery One expressed her desire for the Electric One to disclose more details of this unorthodox celestial scheme.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The Queen of Sheba being one of the Nephilim comes from the official Season 13 episode "The Scorpion and the Frog," while the Biblical Samson being an angelic hybrid is a suggestion put forward in critical scholarship._


	23. Multiplying Just Fine

**Multiplying Just Fine**

Anna felt nothing less than relief about Hannah being open-minded to the release of the sealed angelic hybrids. The Electric One gathered her thoughts and prepared to enlighten the Fiery One.

"For all their numbers," began the former human female, "the one-third of angels that comprise the Republic of Heaven won't be enough angel-based help for our resistance. Individual republicans among the Hosts in the Heavenly Places, regular Angels, Grigori, Appointed Ones, and even Princes can't tap into the base power of the rank immediately above theirs."

"As Zachariah supposed and you yourself indicated," she recalled, "they won't touch graces of angelic hybrids. After our divine briefing with Father Chuck and Auntie Amara, they doubled down on their segregation from anything having to do with oh-so-abominable humans."

A pause ensued between the two angelic siblings.

"Isn't there the risk," the recent feminine leader of Heaven expressed a new reservation of her own, "that the Republic of Heaven may actually try to slaughter the sealed angelic hybrids upon their release? They may grudgingly uphold the divine enjoinments of maintaining peaceful relations with us and even humanity, but these other beings may give them the chance to unleash their pent-up frustration."

"Before you say that a sealed one can overpower any republican angel of the Hosts in the Heavenly Places, regular Angels, or Grigori," she anticipated a potential rebuttal, "keep in mind that the Republic of Heaven has more than enough numbers to either attack in conventional swarms or perform a combined smiting."

"There is indeed that risk," conceded Anna, "but the sealed ones have more than enough numbers of their own to defend against such extermination attempts. Moreover, like our reproductive celestial ranks, they're able and willing to grow their own numbers healthily."

"Say what?" insisted Hannah, who felt caught off guard by that last statement.

"They're able and willing to grow their own numbers healthily," the Electric One repeated before elaborating, "Their current numbers well exceed a minimum viable population size. While they themselves are, for the most part, first cousins, none of them are double first cousins. That is, none of them share both sets of grandparents. So long as their full-blood descendants don't share both sets of respective grandparents, they'll multiply just fine."

"Very well," spoke the Fiery One, "I will lay your motion on the table when next our council meets."


	24. Laid On The Table

**Laid On The Table**

The time came for the grand council of the Commonwealth of Heaven to reconvene. In accordance with her discussion with Anna, Hannah laid on the table the motion to release and enlist the services of all sealed angelic hybrids, including the original Nephilim.

The Fiery One made the case as if it were her own. She illustrated the respective cases of Samson and Makeda, that there was an alternative to violent attitudes towards humans. She emphasized the strategic inadequacies of the Republic of Heaven. To her surprise, nobody else on the council brought up the possibility of strife between the celestial republicans and the angelic hybrids.

Despite what had been argued, Metatron had other ideas.

"Great case there! Bravo!" he snarked.

"So what happens," the first Holy Living One popped the question, "if these unleashed freaks of nature explode in population?"

"Do forgive me for not sharing your kumbaya position about them," he went to the point, "Right now, their population is nowhere near that of our celestial republican brethren, let alone our own population, but they will grow!"

Thus, an argument that had been made by Anna to support the proposal was now being used against that proposal. It was time for Anna to come to the defense of what was really her own idea.

"That's the point, Meta-absentee," she intervened, "If things get out of hand, we could swarm the hybrid opposition by dispatching from our own reproductive celestial ranks."

"Did I just say that those populations of ours could grow just like that of the hybrids?" she quipped.

"Alternatively," she suspired, "if things get really out of hand, we could dispatch some of our regular Angels to hand the problematic hybrids a one-way ticket to death. If those angels' hands get tied with that or anything else, we'll just clean up our mess and drop one mother of molecular combustion bombs on them: one of us Holy Living Ones, Valiant Ones, or Electric Ones, or a Fiery One with Angel Tablet power, to snap fingers for emphasis. Don't forget that we can give them the Sodom and Gomorrah treatment, as well!"

"If Dean were here right now," interjected an ever-attentive Castiel, "I believe he would say that we have a bigger Death Star than our celestial republican brethren."

Many other members of the grand council reacted to those words with utter astonishment.


	25. Celestial Foot Soldiers

**Celestial Foot Soldiers**

Castiel's words continued to astonish his audience. Many members of the grand council felt the urge to chuckle, for their celestial brother had drawn upon human pop culture. Zachariah was one such member.

"Cas," the Fiery One congratulated him, "even I'll admit that was a very, very human one-liner you had there! You got me chuckling there. In fact, we have a lot more than just one thing that's bigger than what Uriel and Co. have!"

The former employee of the month for too long to count gathered himself emotionally, then shifted a more serious focus towards the two feminine celestial colleagues who favoured releasing the sealed angelic hybrids.

"As for you two," he said bluntly, "have you given any thought to the possibility of the Lesser Darkness trying to co-opt them? She's got no grunts to call entirely her own!"

Before continuing, the one-time subordinate of Michael remembered one key point: that the new power rising had originally replaced Death and taken over command of all Reapers in existence.

"I mean," he continued, "I'm pretty sure she, for all her power, can't use the deathly celestials she's now lording over to go way beyond their mandate and conquer or destroy stuff just because she wants them to."

The tall man in a simple trench coat felt the urge to interject again, if only to say something more serious.

"Brothers and sisters," he addressed his immediate audience, "she does have a most dark command over six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim, whom she herself created."

Unease settled into the other grand council officials upon hearing those words. When both he and Metatron briefed them on what had to be resisted, they relayed the existence of these dark beings as part of that. The most powerful Dark Archangel was Michael's equal, and could even remove Holy Fire. The two strongest Dark Arch-Nephilim could each do far more terrifying things.

"Which only serves my argument," Zachariah diverted his audience's attention back towards him, "She'll need celestial foot soldiers! She can't make them overnight!"

The next moment, those deliberating felt a great trembling of the council chamber, as well as that of the Commonwealth of Heaven at large. The celestial alerts that sounded all over the place were no ordinary alerts, but rather defense sirens.

"Really?" Anna shot the self-assured Fiery One a look. Others followed suit.


	26. Unprovoked Celestial Assault

**Unprovoked Celestial Assault**

Without delay, the members of the grand council proceeded to the command center. From there, they saw for themselves the celestial barbarity that unfolded just outside the Commonwealth of Heaven.

Hostile celestial beings slaughtered at will many patrolling angels within sight, be they Supernal Men, Cherubim, Children of the Strong Ones, or Strong Ones. The rampage was not unlike that of Castiel only a few years ago, after he had seized heavenly power temporarily.

The leading angels became distressed further upon seeing immense ominous objects contributing to the rampage.

"Unidentified flying objects?" quipped Zachariah, "This has got to be a cruel joke, right?"

"Those aren't the human version of UFOs!" exclaimed Anna, "Our attackers have ripped a page out of ancient East Asian history to shock and awe us!"

Contributing to the unprovoked celestial assault were exactly one thousand slow-flying, castle-like tower ships. Each of these was approximately three hundred meters long and five decks high. Each had an enclosed propulsion deck for enhanced protection. Each had a plethora of portholes and other openings for arrows and lances to be fired from.

"That's how the hostiles have been able to overpower our forces outside: by using all those openings!" Metatron surmised about the projectile openings.

Each hostile vessel had derricks with heavy striking balls, which would be used soon against the walls of the angelic realm. Each had, mounted on the uppermost deck, a trebuchet system, also to be used soon against those same walls.

"Looks like the hostiles have combined the louchuan ship design with the junk ship design and the panokseon ship design," Hannah shared her insight on ancient East Asian history, "The formidable siege capabilities of each of these enemy vessels has yet to be unleashed."

"And yet," the former employee of the month for too long to count interrupted, "here we still fight with Iron Age-like weaponry!"

"It's worse," added Castiel, "Three million troops have been unleashed against us."

Everyone else in the command center confirmed the final Valiant One's multiplication skills, for each slow-flying, castle-like tower ship had a maximum complement of three thousand troops.


	27. Threatening Words

**Threatening Words**

In haste, orders for defending angels outside to retreat inside to safety were sent. Without hesitation, they obeyed, although a small number of them could not save themselves from the deadly mayhem.

Meanwhile, Hannah caught a glimpse of a terrifying and extremely powerful being outside, one which appeared to be leading the unprovoked celestial assault by three million attackers, centered around one thousand slow-flying, castle-like tower ships. To her, this outsider reeked of primordial darkness, and she could not help but attempt to confirm this with the others within the command centers.

"Fellows," she addressed her colleagues rather calmly, "could that be our newest threat herself?"

The others scanned the outside being's features, only to arrive at a very different conclusion.

"No," replied Metatron, "However much darkness this attacker has, she's got wings. The ominous threat of which you speak does not, just like the Darkness herself!"

"Whatever this is," Zachariah uttered with contempt, "it looks like she's about to speak."

All of them honed in their focus upon the particular attacker outside, making sure they were not intimidated whatsoever by the siege technology nearby.

"These are the words of Her Divine Majesty," came just the beginning of the latter's threatening words.

"The Active Divine Feminine," came the upfront continuance of the message.

"The Lesser Darkness," the dark representative emphasized, intending to instill cosmic fear upon all the defenders.

Inside, the former employee of the month for too long to count gestured as if he had gulped. His earlier argument about the second darkness being incapable of creating, instantly, ordinary celestial soldiers of her own had proven to be a fatally mistaken one, to say nothing of producing the slow-flying, castle-like tower ships within heavenly sights.

Metatron, Castiel, Anna, and Hannah reacted differently. The first two surmised immediately that the brazen one speaking before them was none other than one of the four Dark Arch-Nephilim. The other two appreciated the correctness of their Creator when he had warned them in writing about the overarching ambition of the one who had sent this brazen messenger.


	28. Godstiel And Lord X

**Godstiel And Lord X**

Within the command center, the grand council watched the Dark Arch-Naphil as she continued with the introduction to her message.

"Hallowed Divinity with Us," her terrifying voice boomed,  
"Exclusive Sacred Imperatrix outside the Divine Presence,  
Deity Supreme outside the Divine Presence,  
Absolute and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence,  
Master of Masters outside the Divine Presence,  
Judge of Judges outside the Divine Presence,  
Theocrat of Theocrats,  
Commander-in-Chief of Commanders-in-Chief,  
Lady Protector of all Existence,  
Lady of the Fates of Creation,  
Superior of all Intelligent Creations,  
Riser in Might,  
Ascendant to the Divine Throne,  
Paramount Leader beyond the Mount of Celestial Assembly,  
Plenipotentiary Rider of the Divine Chariot,  
And the Most High by anointed right from the Divine Presence."

Even while hearing these prolonged honorifics, Metatron resisted the urge to give the impression that he was blushing. Upon their full utterance, he had something to say.

"Guys, not even the former Godstiel went this far!" the first Holy Living One quipped about Castiel's episodic ambition.

For her part, Hannah was not impressed whatsoever by that quip about the final Valiant One.

"Thus saith the Lord X, whom I arrested!" she shot back harshly, recalling the time the two of them were enemies.

"Hey, aren't you glad I hesitated to style myself as God?" the scribe popped the question, but to no avail, as the Fiery One persisted in her opinion.

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that," muttered the recent feminine leader of Heaven.

Castiel had thoughts of his own regarding the prolonged honorifics.

"Brothers and sisters," he spoke his thoughts, "if I'm not mistaken, what we have just heard was not ordinary worship, but a formal monarchical style comprised of title after title."

Zachariah was not impressed by the final Valiant One's statement of the self-evident.

"Why, thank you, Captain Obvious!" he offered a sardonic rejoinder.

At this point, Anna felt compelled to turn her colleagues' attention back to the menace before them.

"Guys, what about someone who has surpassed our God-wannabes and sent this thug to bully us?" she raised her voice, gestured towards the Dark Arch-Naphil, and succeeded in her efforts.

The rest of the grand council returned their full attention towards the powerful threat just outside their realm.


	29. All These Mere Specks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this chapter and the rest of the story, I own another original character: Mashhit.**

* * *

 **All These Mere Specks**

Only now, after the deaths of many angels, came the moment for the grand council to be introduced formally to the Dark Arch-Naphil outside.

"These are the words which Her Divine Majesty has commanded her servant, Mashhit, to relay to you," she introduced herself.

"What makes you so self-assured?" she started to proceed with the rest of her message, "Upon what things and upon what beings are you depending, that you have schemed resistance against me? You have even collaborated with powerful beings who will not hesitate to abandon you if it suits their interests. That is what your so-called 'allies' are to those who depend upon them!"

Metatron, Castiel, Anna, Hannah, Zechariah, and the others were not impressed by what had just been spoken.

"And if you respond to me by affirming your fidelity to the one you call God," scoffed the dark representative, "let us just say that he had his reasons for not bothering to enable any of the deceased, from amongst the Ishim, Cherubim, Bene Elim, and Elim, to draw power from your realm itself."

"If you are so clever," she continued with the scoffing, "then produce immediate replacements for your casualties! I will even offer an angel blade for each immediate replacement you can produce!"

A tense moment unfolded afterwards. While the defenders could restore the numbers of the lower angelic ranks, by means of reproduction, such restoration could not be realized immediately. Mashhit knew this, and so she continued with her speech.

"Well then, do you really think you can prevail against the entirety of Her Divine Majesty's celestial Regiments, Virtues, Incorporeal Powers, Authorities, Principalities, Potentates, Origins, Dominations, and Thrones?" the Dark Arch-Naphil taunted them. In so doing, she had listed the very ranks of her dark superior's celestial soldiers, created for the very purpose of rivaling their heavenly counterparts, up to and including the Seraphim.

"All these mere specks of her imagination are but an inconsequential and immediately replaceable fraction of the hosts that can be mustered against you!" she bragged about the superior numbers she could bring into battle if she wished.

"Do not think that I have approached your realm to overpower it without the providence of the active Divine!" she warned, "There is no active Divine but the Lesser Darkness!"

At this point, the grand council could not do anything but take this dark warning seriously.


	30. Against Almighty Power

**Against Almighty Power**

As the grand council took seriously the dark warning that had been issued to them, they knew that the impertinent Mashhit was not finished with this.

"Hearken now to these words of Her Divine Majesty!" exclaimed the Dark Arch-Naphil, "Do not delude yourselves or let your leaders persuade you in vain, for this realm cannot be saved from the almighty power of she who arose in might!"

"Approach me in peace, surrender your daily living, and believe in the Active Divine Feminine, the Lesser Darkness," she enjoined the defenders, "who is acclaimed, adored, blessed, dignified, ennobled, esteemed, exalted, extolled, glorified, hailed, honoured, lauded, magnified, praised, and revered!"

A dark idea came upon the thoughts of the dark representative. She felt that, were she to fulfill this, she would exceed positively the expectations established for her. She took the initiative and flaunted her power, showing her opponents audiovisual recordings of entire temple services that had unfolded recently in honour of her dark superior, formal services that had unfolded all across the omniverse. For their part, the members of the grand council were most impressed at the mass veneration that had been heaped upon their newest threat.

"Do not delude yourselves or let your leaders persuade you to go against almighty power!" emphasized Mashhit, "Did any of the self-proclaimed deities of doomed pantheons save their realms from me, the Active Divine Feminine? Where was the strength of the so-called 'Mesopotamian gods' of the competing pagan realms centering around Anduruna? Where was the strength of the so-called 'Egyptian gods' of the competing pagan realms centering around Duat? Where was the strength of the so-called 'Canaanite gods' of the realm Lel? Where were the strengths of the so-called 'Chinese gods' and 'Japanese gods' of the realms Tian and Takama-ga-hara, respectively? Where was the strength of the so-called 'Aztec gods' of the realm Omeyocan? Did they save their realms from my almighty power? Which among all the self-proclaimed deities of these realms saved those very realms from me, that the one you call God should bother to save your realm from me?"

Metatron, Castiel, Anna, Hannah, Zachariah, and the rest of the council felt unnerved by the boastful admission about the mass extermination that had been inflicted recently upon the billions of self-proclaimed deities throughout Creation, courtesy of none other than the Lesser Darkness.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Mashhit's threatening message, from the previous chapter to this one, is inspired by the Assyrian ultimatum to the kingdom of Judah recorded in both 2 Kings 18:19-35 and Isaiah 36:4-20 (and paraphrased in 2 Chronicles 32:9-19)._


	31. Remembrance Of Dark Genesis

**Remembrance Of Dark Genesis**

Having heard enough from within the command center, the grand council turned off that communication and proceeded to discuss their options.

"Why, oh why, did Auntie Amara have to create this menace?" complained Anna.

"Don't you recall what Metatron and I said during our first council meeting?" Castiel reminded her.

"Yeah, I know that cover story!" sighed the former, "I was merely complaining."

The Electric One remembered all too well the explanation that had been provided to the final Valiant One by their aunt and by their father: There remained a gap in the Natural Order, as the deceased entity known as Death had not been replaced. The Darkness and God agreed upon the creation of a more powerful and wingless being by the former. Thus came to be the dark genesis of one who could be banished, bound, or deprived of existence only by the two divine entities. Thus came to be none other than the Lesser Darkness.

Sometime into her fulfillment of the late Death's mandate, this new power rising became dissatisfied with that role. Eventually, she realized that she wanted to replace her uncle as the object of mass prayer and veneration throughout all of Creation. From that point onwards, she strived towards achieving this overarching goal.

"So what should we do now?" begged Zechariah.

"Give our attackers the Sodom and Gomorrah treatment," shouted the former human female, "that's what we should do!"

"The low- and mid-ranking angels should certainly concentrate on this mass smiting from within the safety of our Heaven," recommended Hannah, "but where does that leave the rest of us?"

"Out there dishing that living arrogance her comeuppance," snapped Metatron, "and I've got just the device that'll allow us to do that and then some to her thugs on the side!"

His colleagues turned their attention towards him.

"The Merkabah," smiled the first Holy Living One.

"Say what?" gasped the former employee of the month for too long to count.

Upon hearing that question, the scribe gathered his thoughts and prepared to explain the shape and functions of the Divine Chariot, for he was determined not to let the Lesser Darkness realize her dark fantasy of becoming its plenipotentiary rider.


	32. Merkabah Mysticism

**Merkabah Mysticism**

Metatron prepared to share his knowledge of the Divine Chariot which, until now, remained limited to the human speculations of Merkabah mysticism.

"The Merkabah," began the first Holy Living One, "is a very celestial thing to ride in. Indeed, it is the Divine Chariot itself."

"It is a star tetrahedron," he summarized its shape, "two triangular pyramids put together to form the simplest regular polyhedral compound. It has eight corners and twelve other points for manning by only elite angels. This contraption combines the defensive power of every angel manning it to augment individual protection massively, so long as each angel remains in position."

"So," wondered Castiel, "who specifically will ride this device out into battle?"

"Why, you and I, of course," revealed the scribe, "plus the other Holy Living Ones and the other Valiant Ones. We will all man the eight corners. I strongly recommend that all four Electric Ones, all four original Fiery Ones, and Hannah, Kepharel, Selaphiel, and Zachariah man the twelve other points."

"Man," he sighed, "I wish the four Wheels would come back now from their long absence!"

All the others understood who was being referenced. Long ago, Creation had come under the threat of the original Leviathans, two supermassive primordial gestalts which proved capable of consuming entire universes, one after another. Eventually, Michael created four celestial beings, each of whom was equal in base power to a Holy Living One. These truly first non-primordial angels helped the archangels defeat the original Leviathan threat. Their hypothetical return would surely give even a threat as overarching as the Lesser Darkness four more extremely powerful angels to worry about.

"So," blurted Anna, "once manning this Merkabah, we'll get to drop on the attackers one mother of molecular combustion bombs after another, en route to spoiling the party of the prideful messenger on the far side?"

"You spoke well, my dear," smirked Metatron, brimming with confidence about the utility of the Divine Chariot.

"Well, what are we waiting for, guys and gals?" the Electric One asked very enthusiastically.


	33. Divine Chariot

**Divine Chariot**

After they instructed the low- and mid-ranking angels to unleash mass smitings upon the enemy Thrones, Dominations, Origins, Potentates, Principalities, Authorities, Incorporeal Powers, Virtues, and Regiments, the most senior leaders of the grand council dashed towards the Merkabah. Together, all four Holy Living Ones, all four Valiant Ones, all four Electric Ones, and all eight of the most augmented Fiery Ones manned the eight corners and the twelve other points of the majestic Divine Chariot.

The star tetrahedron darted out of the Commonwealth of Heaven to behold the celestial battlefield outside. To all but its drivers, it appeared to be a most glorious emanation of rays of brilliant light on every side. The drivers felt reassured when they witnessed their lesser brothers and sisters wipe out the hostile celestial beings awesomely with mass smitings. Not a single attempt at mass smiting missed the desired target; the unfortunate attackers were unable to evade being smitten out of existence.

The charioteers plotted and traversed a path towards the lead enemy, Mashhit, such that they would be able to perform a great many annihilations of their own with their hands, where numerous strengths of theirs were enveloped. Then, while smiling, the likes of Metatron, Castiel, and Zachariah subjected their fair share of nearest attackers to molecular combustion, eradicating a most impressive number of them with each snap of a finger. For their part, the likes of Anna and Hannah achieved equally impressive feats, but did so with each wave of a hand.

In battle, these warriors also proved their significantly enhanced durability. A few enemy combatants did manage to score hits on the tall man in a simple trench coat and the former human female, by means of throwing their celestial arrows, daggers, and even spears. Under normal circumstances, these hits would be quite harmful, yet now they were for naught, since the targets themselves were rendered impervious by their augmentations.

Eventually, the leading angels, still in the midst of their defensive killing spree, caught a glimpse of a horrific sight on the battlefield. They maneuvered the Divine Chariot towards this sight.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Each instance of molecular combustion is inspired by Lucifer's feats in the official Season 13 episodes "The Rising Son" and "Exodus."_


	34. War Crimes

**War Crimes**

All four Holy Living Ones, all four Valiant Ones, all four Electric Ones, and all eight of the most augmented Fiery Ones rushed to the distant sight of horror ahead. It did not take long for them to see in detail why the sight was horrific.

Before them, a most gruesome killing was unfolding. A small group of enemy soldiers had landed a highly injurious blow upon an angel ranked among the Supernal Men. Not satisfied with what they had accomplished, they closed ranks and put down the injured heavenly being without mercy.

Because Anna could not contain her outrage, she was the first to eradicate the small enemy group. For her part, however, Zachariah reacted in a more nonchalant manner.

"Their actions are a mirror image of our Rit Zien," the latter shared his thoughts on the matter, only to provoke the former needlessly.

"Where I was raised, Zachariah," the former shot back, "what these monsters did was a war crime!"

"Anna, if you recall your earlier memories while in Heaven," the Fiery One reminded her, "our Rit Zien were tasked by Michael himself with putting down painlessly those warrior angels who were past saving, whether due to mortal wounds or due to emotional trauma!"

"We bloody well need to change that criminal conduct, Michael be damned!" yelled the Electric One.

"Your former humanity has gotten to you…" snapped the former employee of the month for too long to count, only to be interrupted. At this point, Hannah felt the need to calm down both arguing parties.

"Can we tackle any proposed changes to the conduct of the Rit Zien when this battle is over?" the voice of the recent feminine leader of Heaven. Castiel then seconded her position.

"Indeed," the final Valiant One spoke authoritatively, "we have war crimes to respond to with force."

The charioteers, still maneuvering the Divine Chariot, altered accordingly their waypoints towards the planned rendezvous with Mashhit. Without much effort, they continued to obliterate instantaneously the hostile celestial beings they came across, since now they happened to be war criminals or would-be war criminals.


	35. Resolution By Combined Smiting

**Resolution By Combined Smiting**

At last, the Merkabah and Mashhit were within celestial sights of one another. Those inside the former noticed the latter with raised hands and firing short celestial blasts directly towards them. Unlike the efforts of all the other enemy combatants, each shot landed a direct hit on the Divine Chariot.

As Metatron had described, however, the star tetrahedron's defensive capabilities enabled it to absorb each blast rather effortlessly. Its drivers responded in kind and fired short celestial blasts of their own directly towards the lead enemy. For her part, the Dark Arch-Naphil felt confident enough not to teleport out of the way of the blasts, and decided to keep her hands raised in order to block them.

Next, the charioteers agreed to trap the amused one while continuing to barrage her. Some of them shot what appeared to be celestial arrows, burning with Holy Fire, in an effort to encircle her with it. The efforts wore down her amusement, for she knew what was being attempted. Upon activation, she simply blew out the fire like a candle.

Immediately upon freeing herself of the fire, the dark representative decided to change tactics and escalate the combat. She resorted to umbrakinesis and emitted her dark equivalent of holy white light, but her shot somehow made no dent whatsoever in the armour of the opposing vehicle.

Sensing frustration, the holy vehicle's drivers resolved to eliminate the threat by means of combined smiting.

"By the way that you came," they shouted at her in unison, "by the same shall you return!"

Without hesitation, all four Holy Living Ones, all four Valiant Ones, all four Electric Ones, and all eight of the most augmented Fiery Ones shot one glorious beam of exceedingly powerful light towards the enemy. Mashhit could not simply teleport off to one side, for not only was the shot a most rapid one, but any retaliation on her part would prove to be fruitless once again against the defensive capabilities of the fearsome device before her.

During this very moment, the Dark Arch-Naphil swallowed her pride and teleported away from the battlefield, beating a hasty retreat along with the remaining Thrones, Dominations, Origins, Potentates, Principalities, Authorities, Incorporeal Powers, Virtues, and Regiments who were her dark superior's celestial soldiers.

The Commonwealth of Heaven had repelled successfully the unprovoked celestial assault orchestrated by the Lesser Darkness.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The initial exchange of short celestial blasts is inspired by a similar exchange by archangels in the official Season 13 episode "Exodus," while the shouting in unison is inspired by the final Judahite response to the Assyrian ultimatum in 2 Kings 19:33 and Isaiah 37:34._


	36. A Teeny Taste

**A Teeny Taste**

Though the angels of the Commonwealth of Heaven had withstood what had been unleashed upon them by the Lesser Darkness, they turned to grieve the loss of many Supernal Men, Cherubim, Children of the Strong Ones, and Strong Ones. Once the grieving was over, the grand council resumed convocation. Having caught up on everything that had unfolded in the realm since her former death, Anna became inspired to channel the mannerisms of one elder brother of hers in making her case again.

"Folks," commenced the Electric One, "we all learned a valuable lesson here. We really need the sealed angelic hybrids."

Her very words caught the attention of her colleagues, as they turned towards her without hesitation.

"Not giddy with awe, are we?" she quipped, which made Castiel even more attentive.

"Of all the brothers and sisters to echo," pondered the final Valiant One, "why channel him, Anna? Why channel Lucifer, especially during my temporary possession during the struggle against the Darkness?"

"Because," sighed his former captain, "that Mashhit had quite a point: what we just fought against is but a teeny taste of what's to come, and even Lucifer and the other three primordial amigos know what's next. Oh, I should add that they don't care."

The former human female recalled Zachariah's opposition and turned towards him.

"Zachariah," she called him, "as for enemy co-optation of the hybrids, that's a risk we must be willing to take! It's either that, or we won't get to co-opt the prowess of the likes of Samson or Makeda."

Having been co-opted into supporting this position, Hannah remembered the earlier consensus about augmenting further one or two classes of Brilliant Ones, and wanted to relate that argument with the current one.

"I should mention," began the Fiery One, "that the likes of Samson and Makeda would make excellent placeholders for our consensus on empowering one or two classes of Brilliant Ones with monster souls, until we have enough of those souls."

"Celestials on contract?" the former employee of the month for too long to count blurted, asking for clarification in terms he could understand more easily.

"You could say that," answered the former feminine leader of Heaven, before the entire grand council passed this recommendation regarding the sealed angelic hybrids, including the original Nephilim.


	37. Inconspicuous Leadership Drive

**Inconspicuous Leadership Drive**

After the members of the grand council agreed to release the sealed angelic hybrids, they dispatched none other than Anna herself with dealing with them. As the Electric One went without any council fellow towards the place where the hybrids were sealed, she pondered her next moves.

The former human female had every intention of elevating her position relative to her colleagues in the grand council. She had developed every intention of becoming the uncontested leader of the Commonwealth of Heaven, and she had at least one solid reason for realizing the celestial equivalent of the least among siblings becoming the greatest.

The ambitious angel had seen unnecessary choosiness on the part of colleagues such as the Holy Living One Israfil. They desired an altogether new species of monsters to augment them with their very souls. For her part, she sympathized with the phoenix species, an existing species rejected by other species of monsters and by its mother just because it was toxic to her. She only needed to find and place the Alpha Phoenix in a pocket universe of her choosing, and the angelic hybrids to be released shortly would be persuaded or pressured into finding this elusive being for her.

Tens of millions of phoenix souls would be the best match for Anna's inconspicuous leadership drive. They and her own sets of Angel Tablets would elevate her power to a level beyond the innate power of the archangel Michael himself. Moreover, given the demonstrated shortcomings of Israfil and the antagonisms with Metatron, she saw no reason not to seize either one's sets of tablet computers and spares that each contained the Word of God, while bequeathing the aggrieved party her own sets as consolation. Then, she would become more than capable of dueling, on her own, strong Dark Arch-Nephilim such as Mashhit, further proving her leadership worth.

All the while, the Electric One would enjoy icing on the cake that was her ambition. Her planned Naphil offspring, to be sired by the most suitable human after she herself will have overcome the protective sentiments of the Darkness, would enforce her rule by being empowered by the Naphil Tablet, and possibly even by additional phoenix souls.


	38. Celestial Loophole

**Celestial Loophole**

Anna arrived at the foreboding place where the older generations of angelic hybrids were sealed. The Electric One turned to the rituals within her Angel Tablet set, and found the appropriate one. To her existential surprise, she learned that it required a certain amount of angelic grace.

The former human female did not want to use even a small portion of her own grace, and she did not want to borrow from another of her celestial kind. She exhausted the possibilities before settling on the most reassuring one: traces of angelic graces lingering within physical vessels as a result of peaceful angelic departures. No non-primordial angel who departed peacefully from a vessel could avoid leaving behind a trace of grace. However, the saving grace of this residual side-effect was that the remaining grace within an angel could regenerate over a period of time.

Even more possibilities presented themselves before the highly ambitious angel. Although it was forbidden for angels to remove, voluntarily, even a small portion of their grace, there existed no rule which prevented them from changing vessels frequently, even for the purpose of extracting and utilizing a similar amount. Should sufficient numbers of angels in either the human-friendly Commonwealth of Heaven or the independent Republic of Heaven resort to this celestial loophole, the potential for extracted grace amounts would be immeasurable, even by angelic standards. Neither celestial realm would run out of grace amounts to utilize in rituals that required them, including rituals meant for all-out celestial warfare.

For now, Anna returned her attention towards summoning sufficient numbers of vessels which had experienced peaceful departures of angels. No matter their disparate original locations within Creation, the Electric One sent the desired vessels into a deep sleep, then summoned them instantaneously with a gesture of her hand. Hastily, she went to work and extracted the traces of angelic graces from them, before returning them to where they once were.

Having completed that work, the former human female was now ready to release the sealed angelic hybrids.


	39. Needing Their Power

**Needing Their Power**

Anna performed the deed. Using the traces of angelic graces she had been able to extract, the Electric One succeeded in opening the massive portal which had sealed the older generations of angelic hybrids. Immediately, great numbers of imprisoned ones rushed through.

Visually, the former human female differentiated between the different kinds of freed hybrids. First and foremost amongst them were the original Nephilim, such as Atanbush, Humbaba, and Mahaway. Chief amongst these were Ohya and Hahya, and the look on all their countenances suggested a collective desire to exact revenge. Second were their own immediate progeny, who were known more infamously as the Elioud. They too expressed their desire for revenge. Behind these two kinds were subsequent generations of angelic hybrids, and both the heroic Samson, Judge of Israel, and the legendary Makeda, Queen of Sheba.

Without further consideration of their surroundings, the very first generation of hybrids focused upon the audacious angel who had freed them, then charged. Fortunately for the defending party, she had anticipated this moment when Hannah had suggested its possibility. Unfortunately, it would be quite a feat to secure the cooperation of her assailants than that of the angelic hybrids well behind them. Force was to carry her reasoning with the former.

With the lower-tier nigh-omnipotence afforded by her sets of Angel Tablets, Anna proceeded to toy around her opponents as they landed their vain attacks. In the heat of battle, a most criminal possibility entered her thoughts: the partial removal of the graces of all attackers. Since Naphil graces could recharge, the extracted amounts would be utilized elsewhere. Although these amounts would not be compatible for the personal augmentation of her or her celestial brethren, and although they did not factor into her inconspicuous leadership drive, they would be most fit for use in other heavenly matters.

The partial removal of the graces of all original Nephilim would yield additional benefits. Not only would the attackers themselves be forced to reconsider their opposition to their target in all her augmented power, but the hybrid onlookers would be dissuaded from resisting her.

"I need your power," the Electric One spoke with a deadly calm, then proceeded to overpower all hybrids who assaulted her and extract forcibly the required grace amounts from them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The five names of first-generation Nephilim come from the apocryphal Book of Giants, which was discovered in Qumran. Meanwhile, Anna continues to channel the official Lucifer, this time from the official Season 13. Her four words are inspired by his statement of intention to extract Jack's grace in that season's finale "Let the Good Times Roll."_


	40. Monstrous Quarry Out There

**Monstrous Quarry Out There**

Looking utterly defeated before Anna were all the original Nephilim. The likes of Ohya, Hahya, Atanbush, Humbaba, and Mahaway had dared to assault the Electric One, and thus paid the price in extracted grace amounts.

The former human female looked forward to presenting these combat trophies to the leadership of the Commonwealth of Heaven. If one could make whitest-eyed demonic upgrades, and if another could think outside the box regarding personal power upgrades through the conception and extraction of Naphil graces, she reasoned, then she should realize her own proposals regarding angels and angelic hybrids. In the here and now, she needed the utmost cooperation of those she had released from their sealed place.

"I need your power," she repeated her earlier statement of intent.

"And I need your utmost cooperation," she went to her point.

For purposes pertaining to her inconspicuous leadership drive, the victor could not allow the later generations of angelic hybrids to learn about the search that was to be assigned to those she had vanquished, for there was the risk that one of them would share this forbidden knowledge with her celestial brethren. She utilized a quick spell to apport the more cooperative ones to a distant place of her choosing. With them out of the way for a moment, she turned her attention towards the less cooperative ones.

"I could have ended your lives or turned you into mere humans!" Anna boasted, then spat with the last two words. She smiled upon seeing that she had provoked the contempt towards humans which the original Nephilim had; those vanquished could be emotionally manipulated with ease.

"Instead, may my mercy be upon you!" she declared.

Every group of angelic hybrids accepted the mercy that had been offered.

"Now, then," the Electric One prepared to order her new underlings about what would be required of them, then shared only some of her knowledge of the phoenix species.

"Somewhere out there lives the elusive Alpha Phoenix," she briefed them, "Identify and bring this creature before me, alive and in pristine condition. Now go!"

Once the angelic hybrids before her dispersed to fulfill their mission, the former human female envisioned the moment she would come face to face with her monstrous quarry, the chance she would get to make use of this being's services.


	41. Desire To Cooperate

**Desire To Cooperate**

Anna was one step closer to satisfying her inconspicuous leadership drive. Ohya, Hahya, Atanbush, Humbaba, Mahaway, and the rest of the original Nephilim had been dispatched to retrieve the Alpha Phoenix, so that the latter would propagate all the tens of millions of phoenix souls required for the Electric One to augment herself and lay claim to uncontested leadership over the Commonwealth of Heaven.

The highly ambitious angel redirected her thoughts towards all the other angelic hybrids whom she had released. With another quick spell, she summoned those hybrids from where they were. Immediately, they expressed their desire to cooperate with her. Neither the heroic Samson, Judge of Israel, nor the legendary Makeda, Queen of Sheba, indicated otherwise.

"We free celestials need you!" the audacious one pleaded rather bluntly. She then took great care to explain much of the state of non-primordial existence, emphasizing the recent, unprovoked celestial assault orchestrated upon her angelic home by the Lesser Darkness.

"So, where do you fit in with your angelic relatives?" the angelic narrator asked only rhetorically, before a brief pause ensued between her and her audience.

"Well, the Commonwealth of Heaven has these ranks at present," she revealed, before referring to the four Holy Living Ones, the four Valiant Ones, the four Electric Ones inclusive of herself, the seventy or so Fiery Ones, the hundreds of Seraphim, the many thousands of Brilliant Ones, the millions of regular Angels, the millions of Upper Ones, and the plentiful yet intimidated survivors ranked amongst the Strong Ones, Children of the Strong Ones, Cherubim, and Supernal Men.

At long last, the former human female shared the heavenly objective of enabling at least the most cooperative of the hybrids before her to be augmented by either two hundred fifty monster souls each or a bit over thirty-five hundred monster souls each. Very much did she desire to see Samson and Makeda be augmented by the latter, larger amount. However, she kept to herself one difference she had with Hannah: whereas that Fiery One intended for this objective to be only temporary, until monster souls could be distributed amongst a number of Brilliant Ones, she herself intended for this objective to be permanent.

Once they absorbed all these words, the angelic hybrids reaffirmed their desire to cooperate.


	42. Strategic Positioning

**Strategic Positioning**

Anna made a grand entrance into the Commonwealth of Heaven, for she flaunted all the hybrid grace amounts she had extracted as if they were combat trophies, and she was accompanied by the cooperative angelic hybrids whom she had sought. What the Electric One flaunted shocked her celestial brethren, for it looked like she had committed not just the angelic equivalent of first-degree murder, but of multiple homicide.

While the other members of the grand council remained in their shock, Hannah got past hers and began to wonder about one particular matter.

"Anna, I take it that not every hybrid was willing to work with us?" the Fiery One popped the question.

The one with an inconspicuous leadership drive answered in the affirmative, but purposely did not say too much about the matter.

"That was quite an understatement, Hannah," she affirmed obliquely, "The original Nephilim repaid heavenly generosity with a failed attack. I simply relieved them of their celestial misery, and I prefer to leave it at that."

The other council members would be left to wonder whether their fellow had merely turned her would-be assailants into humans, or whether she had killed them outright after her grace extractions. From her point of view, the highly ambitious angel felt that she could justify her deceptive words to herself, since she did not send her secret subordinates back to their imprisonment.

It was Castiel's time to express his own wonder regarding the grace amounts.

"Those graces," began the final Valiant One, "What shall we do with them?"

"Use them for war and peace," the former human female went straight to the point, "Use them for heavenly spellwork towards all that!"

"Not just store them without further purpose a la Meta-absentee," she sent a chill coursing through someone else in their midst.

Indeed, Metatron took uncomfortable note about this. When he stored the remainder of Castiel's grace, he had no further purpose for the latter, let alone a grand one.

Meanwhile, Zachariah felt that his concern about the possibility of enemy co-optation of the hybrids was no longer necessary, especially with regards to the original Nephilim who had been vanquished. Not wanting to be left out of the discussion, the former employee of the month for too long to count came around to Anna's strategic position.

"Very well," he voiced his agreement, "let's make use of all those graces!"


	43. Elevated To Primordial Levels

**Elevated To Primordial Levels**

Everyone returned their attention to the angelic hybrids. Some of the former could not understand why the latter were as cooperative as they were, notwithstanding the heroic Samson, Judge of Israel, and the legendary Makeda, Queen of Sheba. Anna did not waste her time, as she assigned angels to facilitate the settling in of the guests.

The grand council members found themselves convening once again, for the Electric One wished to enlighten her fellows about the celestial loophole she had come across.

"Folks, there is another grace-based approach we must do," she began, "When I released the hybrids, I gathered amounts of angelic grace from vessels which had experienced peaceful departures on our part. While it is forbidden for us to remove, on our own volition, part or all of our graces, at least a great many of us should possess multiple vessels in a very short time to yield traces of grace that can be used for war and peace and all the heavenly spellwork towards that."

"What?" snapped Metatron.

Meanwhile, an idea emerged in Castiel's mind.

"I agree with you completely, Anna," spoke the final Valiant One, "but why not elevate this to primordial levels and start with me? Lucifer possessed me. Do I not have traces of…"

"No, Castiel, you don't!" the first Holy Living One regained the spotlight, "First, each of the big four is made not of what we consider grace, but rather of primordial tzohar, or radiance. Second, it's easily perceived by our senses that Amara's exorcism of Lucifer from you was so supremely absolute that no trace of this radiance remains."

"What about Adam Winchester, whom God rescued personally when he restored Michael back to his senses?" the tall man in a simple trench coat remembered the immediate events leading to the reunion and reconciliation of the four primordial brothers.

"Ditto," declared the scribe, "Chuck's extraction of Michael and placement of Adam Winchester in his personal heaven was similarly absolute."

"Ah, but what about all those temporary vessels whom Lucifer possessed after his exorcism by the Darkness?" Castiel put forward.

"In that case," drawled Metatron, "We could examine them to see if they still have anything of use to us. At worst, we'll have very small bits of primordial radiance for heavenly study."


	44. Fair Share Of Vessels

**Fair Share Of Vessels**

Not wanting to be left out of her very own proposal, Anna rushed to chime in.

"Guys, before we focus much further on Archangel-related substances," the Electric One reminded everyone sharply, "you don't mind if we do some possessing of our own first? We need to take advantage of what the vast omniverse has to offer: at least one bloodline for each of us in each expanse that is a whole universe!"

"Anna, it is essential that we in the leadership deal first with the primordial take on your suggestion," Hannah expressed the first refusal, "Before continuing, I should state that I don't see an issue with arranging for the lower angels to take turns realizing your proposal."

The grand council agreed with the Fiery One's counterproposal, made the appropriate arrangements, and returned to the greater subject at hand.

"Back to primordial matters," said the recent feminine leader of Heaven, "Lucifer's recent temporary vessels aren't the only archangel vessels we should be examining for remains of primordial tzohar. Every vessel in the past that experienced any peaceful departure by any archangel is…"

"Fair game," interjected Zachariah, "including, Castiel, your pal Sam."

Castiel thought for a moment about the very personal reference to Sam Winchester. When the latter's body reemerged soulless on Earth, it nonetheless contained traces of the primordial radiance which Lucifer was made of.

"Just as I extracted traces of Gadreel's grace from Sam," responded the final Valiant One, "so will I be the one to examine him when I meet him again. Carry on, Hannah."

"John Winchester was briefly possessed by Michael," recalled Hannah, "as were a few others in human history."

"Oh, yeah," Anna quipped with resentment, "that was when Big Brother incinerated me!"

"Just deserts aside, Raphael possessed his fair share of vessels when he protected Prophets of the Lord throughout the ages," added the former employee of the month for too long to count.

"Let's gather them all," Metatron voiced his weighty conclusion, before the grand council came to an agreement and implemented it.


	45. Traces Of Primordial Radiance

**Traces Of Primordial Radiance**

Using spellwork, the members of the grand council exerted their limited manipulations over the dimensions of the omniverse that was Creation itself, including time. In so doing, each of them were saved the inconvenience of entering each universe in different time periods just to come across their assigned archangel vessels. Collectively, they summoned the desired vessels which had been possessed by Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, then confirmed their earlier discussion: these had indeed contained remains of primordial tzohar. They extracted the remains, returned the vessels, and ended the rest of the spell.

The traces of the primordial radiance were nothing less than bountiful. Of the four beings of primordial existence, Raphael left behind, by far, the most traces, due to his manifest protection of Prophets of the Lord within the varying universes and at certain points in time. After the third being of primordial radiance, it had been Gabriel who left behind the most traces, for his trickster work had not been limited to just one universe, let alone one world.

Back in the council chamber, these leaders of the Commonwealth of the Heaven evaluated their newfound collection.

"In the grand scheme of things," spoke Castiel, "how big is our collection of these traces?"

"From the looks of it," observed Metatron, "it's definitely big enough to be bound together so as to become renewable."

"Let's bind it, then," Anna made an agreeable proposition, before she and her brethren bound the primordial traces accordingly.

"This amazing thing before us," drawled Zachariah, before he was interrupted.

"Is definitely big enough," interjected Hannah, "for the creation of another archangelic being by a power much higher than we."

The former feminine leader of Heaven took great care with her words. For so long, only God was this higher power referred to in her speech. All the while, her audience focused on just the prospect of a fifth Archangel coming into existence from primordial radiance, and also on all its ramifications.

"Absolutely must we not allow the Lesser Darkness to get her greedy hands on this treasure!" the former employee of the month for too long to count stated the obvious.

No heavenly disagreement found expression in response.


	46. Weapons And Pop Culture

**Weapons And Pop Culture**

Having agreed to prevent hostile forces from possessing the renewable primordial compound bound together from traces of primordial tzohar, the grand council moved on to discuss its use on their part.

"We still need to use this thing," Castiel reminded his brethren.

"Why not make primordial weapons through spellwork that uses small extracts from it?" Zachariah put forward what was in his mind, "These have power way beyond individual Weapons of Heaven, and none other than Brother Castiel was an eyewitness to their efficacy."

There and then, everyone remembered the development of primordial weapons and their application. Most recently, Lucifer, during his possession of the final Valiant One, had used his powerful spear in battle against none other than his aunt, the Darkness; his strike was effective because his target had been weakened greatly by that point. Michael had his own spear, as well, made for the specific purpose of killing his formerly wayward brother in a most apocalyptic manner. Archangel blades enabled primordial wielders to deliver an instant kill upon Archangel-level beings, as well as inflict meaningful damage upon more powerful primordial entities.

"I reckon that we can make at least eight primordial weapons," explained the former employee of the month for too long to count, "Surely, the simultaneous use of these in, say, a star tetrahedral manner, would be most devastating against the Lesser Darkness."

Upon hearing these words, Metatron could not resist chuckling.

"Zachariah, you've gotta be kidding me with your theatrics!" the first Holy Living One made his sarcasm known to the Fiery One, "Do we really have to go Daggers of Megiddo on her, stabbing her in a sequence that forms…?"

"What does stabbing a little kid in a cross-like pattern, however creepy he turns out to be, have to do…?" blurted the tall man in a simple trench coat.

For his part, the first Holy Living One became exasperated towards his former foil.

"For Chuck's sake, I of all angels gave you every bloody detail of everything pop culture that I've read, seen, and heard in the last couple of millennia," he expressed his frustration, "and you're still wondering?"

The scribe then addressed everyone.

"Let me make this clear: We don't need to stab our enemy in one specific pattern!" he exclaimed, "Other than that, I'm totally with Zachariah on this."

The grand council agreed to implement Zachariah's suggestion.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Although the Lance of Michael is referenced, its fate here is different from its canonical possession by demons. Meanwhile, the Daggers of Megiddo-like stabbing sequence comes from_ The Omen _._


	47. Soliciting Fairy Services

**Soliciting Fairy Services**

Despite all the changes in and around the Commonwealth of Heaven, Hannah thought that the realm of Avalon could provide additional assistance. The Fiery One felt compelled to speak on behalf of its fairy inhabitants, despite their pervasive mischief.

"Fellow councillors," she addressed her colleagues, "it has come to my attention that the realm of Avalon has not been discussed over the course of our resistance planning."

"There are a number of key artifacts in our possession that can be used only by a denizen of Avalon," she pointed out, "For example, there is the Fairy Tablet, one of the tablets of the original Word of God."

"We should solicit their services," the former feminine leader of Heaven stated quite bluntly.

For her part, Anna reacted with nothing but apprehension.

"Are you sure you aren't asking for trouble, Hannah?" wondered the Electric One, "Does forced control of bodies possessed by lower angels ring a tinker bell? What other pranks could they pull on us, to put it very mildly?"

"I understand your long memory," acknowledged the open-minded one, "However, human witches have proven to be capable of doing the same, yet we had no notable problems with soliciting their aid against the one and only Darkness."

"Besides, strong grunts such as flying monkeys would be most helpful against the enemy's lower-ranked celestial soldiers, like the Regiments," she continued, "and Avalon has a multitude of them."

"I'll second this out-of-the-blue proposal on one condition," declared the former human female, "Since Castiel went to Hell personally to achieve his momentous deal, and since I alone went forth to free and coopt the sealed angelic hybrids, you yourself should make this case face-to-face with Oberon, the king of the fairies. Our relations with Avalon have yet to be as friendly as those with the pantheons we've invited."

Hannah nodded, and then the rest of the grand council agreed to have the recommendation implemented. The Fiery One mustered some angels to accompany her, then continued with the rest of her attempt to solicit the services of Oberon and the rest of the fairy inhabitants of Avalon.


	48. Intelligence Briefing

**Intelligence Briefing**

Once Hannah coopted the services of Avalon, the grand council was called to a special meeting. An important angel had something to report.

"Naomi?" Metatron called out to the guest.

"Don't bother apologizing, Metatron," the intelligence chief replied, "At least I know my place!"

She then turned to everyone else participating in the intelligence briefing.

"Councillors," the intelligence angel addressed them, "While our realm has been busy organizing resistance to the Lesser Darkness, our intelligence agents have come across another celestial development in the works."

"The Republic of Heaven has dispatched its intelligence assets in search of the Alpha Dragon," she disclosed, "Just as we are harvesting Eve-lets for their souls, they are aiming to harvest dragons for their souls."

Upon hearing this, Zachariah became uncomfortable, which was noticed by the one-time leadership aspirant.

"You gave Uriel quite an idea when you showed him around!" she rebuked him, "He is not the type to share the fruits of his operations with his subordinates. If he obtains tens of millions of dragon souls, he will use it for his own power!"

Meanwhile, Anna also became uncomfortable, yet easily did she hide her discomfort from her colleagues. Because the former human female had her own ambition to satisfy, she understood immediately three things. First, she understood the need for the original Nephilim to deliver the Alpha Phoenix to her before the celestial republicans could deliver the Alpha Dragon to their leader. Second, she understood the distinct advantage that her celestial competitor had, that of having noticeably more intelligence agents in the field. Third, she understood that, despite all these things, she had to prevent her own realm from dispatching angels to search for the Alpha Phoenix, for they would obstruct her inconspicuous leadership drive.

Everyone else, meanwhile, came to grips with the extent to which Uriel would become more powerful were this to pass. The power of the self-proclaimed President for Life would become stronger than the innate power of Michael himself, and would rival the innate power of the Dark Arch-Naphil who led the unprovoked celestial assault. The rebellious Electric One would then be in a position to enhance his power a bit further, by forcing an exchange of his singular Angel Tablet with a set of tablet computers and spares containing the entire Word of God, and by attempting to lead the Commonwealth of Heaven itself.


	49. Competing Ambitions

**Competing Ambitions**

While everyone else had come to grips with the grim intelligence that had just been provided, Anna settled upon the appropriate courses of action.

"Folks, we already have the means to stop Uriel," commenced the Electric One, "We already rode on it!"

Upon being reminded of the Merkabah, everyone felt assuaged. Even an additionally enhanced Uriel would be incapable of overcoming all four Holy Living Ones, all four Valiant Ones, all four Electric Ones, and all eight of the most augmented Fiery Ones when manning the points of the Divine Chariot.

For her part, the former human female took note of the need to hide the star tetrahedron from her colleagues before realizing her ambition, so that no one would be able to use it against her.

"Nevertheless," the former human female added, "it would do us good to dispatch angels of our own to play 'friendly' pranks on the republican operatives. Should the latter be on the verge of finding their quarry, then our forces would teleport that to someplace else."

Immediately, Metatron felt something off about the recommendation.

"This?" questioned the first Holy Living One, "Coming from someone who suggested using the souls of dragons, phoenices, and Jefferson Starships instead of the souls of Eve-lets?"

The ambitious angel felt the need to stand her ground, so she gave the skeptic the appropriate look.

"Of course, to make sure that the appropriate pranks are pulled off," she continued, "I of all councillors should be the one tasked with the oversight of this."

In nominating herself for the oversight role, Anna remained very aware that she was loosening her hold on the other, unrelated matters she raised recently, whether they pertained to lower-ranked angels taking advantage of the possession-related celestial loophole she had pointed out, or whether they pertained to the conduct of the Rit Zien. Competing ambitions took precedence; Uriel's ambitious moves on the celestial chessboard forced her hand in terms of more active participation in the realization of her own endgame.

"As for Naomi, her broader intelligence mandate is too important to be preoccupied by this particular manner," the Electric One feigned a compliment, not wanting intelligence angels around to obstruct her ambition, however unintentionally.

Without further objection, the grand council agreed to what had been put forward, then dispatched the former human female in accordance with her request.


	50. Glimmer Of Hope

**Glimmer Of Hope**

Once more, Anna had departed the Commonwealth of Heaven, free to frustrate the schemes of the rebellious Uriel and to make great progress towards satisfying her inconspicuous leadership drive. Before the Electric One could give her incentives for the original Nephilim to speed up their search, an unexpected vision came upon her.

The visionary became almost overwhelmed by what she was perceiving. Before her, in her mind, was an interdimensional rift. She studied it intensely, only to realize that this was a rift leading to the very place where the four Archangels had banished a primordial force: Here, she recalled, was imprisoned an original Leviathan combiner which devastated a notable part of reality before the creation of the omniverse, for it had been nothing less than a supermassive primordial gestalt.

The former human female reminded herself that what had once resided beyond that rift had been released recently by a far more powerful menace, by none other than the Lesser Darkness. What had been released turned out to be little more than one of the means for its liberator to augment her power further, thereby becoming over thirteen times more powerful than Michael himself.

Not all was lost for Anna, however. She discerned a glimmer of hope in her vision, for before her were contours of a powerful being of blinding white light, one who was positioned just on the other side of the rift. Instantly, she thought she could win this being over to her cause like she did with the sealed angelic hybrids, for she entertained no hint of skepticism.

A soothing voice called out to the Electric One, from within the vision.

 _Darkness has come, but you can resist it._

The visionary pondered about these words, for they were being repeated to her by the reassuring voice in her mind. Immediately after, she gained the knowledge of where the rift in her vision was located. She would release the light beyond and coopt this for heavenly purposes and, more importantly, for her own schemes.

Without hesitation, the former human female moved hastily to the revealed place.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter was written as homage to Sam's apocalyptic vision of John Winchester due to the release of the Darkness._


	51. Primeval Angel Freed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this chapter and the rest of the story, I own another original feminine character: Radueriel.**

* * *

 **Primeval Angel Freed**

Once Anna arrived at the place revealed to her in her vision, she turned to the rituals within her Angel Tablet set. Like with the release of the sealed angelic hybrids, the Electric One expected to find the correct ritual to release what was positioned on the other side of the rift. This time, however, none was to be found.

The ambitious angel became startled, though, when an interdimensional rift opened near her. It was as if her very presence were the trigger required for the rift to open. The powerful being of blinding white light on the other side started to traverse through the rift.

Just as before, a soothing voice called out to the visionary from within her mind.

 _Darkness has come, but you can resist it._

In reaction, the former human female thought this was a reference to the supermassive Leviathan gestalt that had been imprisoned across the rift.

As the traveler continued passing through the rift, the one who looked on began to discern further details of the being's contours. Eventually, the latter became startled. In her mind, she asked herself if the former were another Archangel.

Not Metatron, not Michael, not the Creator, nor anyone else, had briefed the curious one about the possible existence of a fifth Archangel. She had been told that only a maximum of eight created beings engaged the totality of the Leviathan threat. Even then, four of them had been created by the eldest created being only after too many millions of years passed by that yielded nothing more than a primordial stalemate.

Having thought of the matter, Anna returned her focus to the present, for the traveler emerged fully from the interdimensional rift. It turned out that the latter was just as feminine in being as the former.

"Who are you?" blurted the curious one, who neglected to introduce herself. A rather sensitive response came.

"I," began the powerful being of blinding white light.

"I am Radueriel," she introduced herself, drawling in the process of doing so, "Radueriel the Primeval Angel."

This introduction became most gladly received by its celestial hearer, who desired ever to convince the freed being to exert her assumed lower-tier nigh-omnipotence in aiding the Commonwealth of Heaven openly and her inconspicuous leadership drive in secret.

* * *

 _Author's Note: According to angelology, Radueriel is unique among angels, being capable of creating angels of lesser, musical stature with a word. In this fanfic, Radueriel is "female" due to something alluded to by six words within the last paragraph._


	52. Primeval Account

**Primeval Account**

While Anna was pleased that she stood in the presence of Radueriel, in all her blinding white radiance, she wondered how the creation of this magnificence was possible. The Electric One became eager to ask the Primeval Angel for her perspective.

"I am Anna Milton," spoke the former, "Just how are you possible? Father – God – was able to create only four Archangels, and never came around to create a fifth to live among us."

Upon hearing this, the freed being granted herself the ability to communicate in the language spoken to her, then pondered how she would share her primeval account.

"Long ago, the Archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were locked in a primordial stalemate with a monstrous darkness that has departed from its captivity recently," she began, "During this time, they bled, leaving behind great amounts of primordial radiance. Enough had been shed for the creation of a being stronger than even the eldest. Then, the collection of these led to my creation, in the middle of the archangelic creation of the four Wheels."

"When we broke the stalemate," she added, "we numbered nine all in all: the four elder Archangels, myself, and the four Wheels. I worked with the Wheels to help imprison half of the monstrous darkness, at the cost of our very freedom."

The listening one took note of some of the obvious active abilities of the powerful speaker before her, those that were on top of her own innate power: conjuration of pocket dimensions or pocket universes, perception alteration, power augmentation in relation to others' abilities, power negation of short- to medium-range use of any Hand of God, instantaneous apportation of any celestial being other than a primordial one to anywhere, resurrection of any such being, and even removal of Holy Fire.

Afterwards, the former wondered if the latter were capable of particular active abilities of greater power: instantaneous obliteration of the likes of Michael, instantaneous exorcism of the same, and instantaneous obliteration of any but one spiritual realm. She meant for the use of such abilities to aid her inconspicuous leadership drive.

Last, but not least, the Electric One wondered if the Primeval Angel were capable of creating non-primordial celestial beings in normal time and ex nihilo, without first absorbing the divine power within a multitude of things such as the Hands of God.


	53. Sharing Everything Known

**Sharing Everything Known**

After hearing the primeval account given to her, Anna updated Radueriel on what had become of the latter's quarry, the supermassive Leviathan gestalt that had been imprisoned in whole, then manipulated the time in their immediate vicinity so as to speed it up significantly.

Then, the Electric One shared with the Primeval Angel everything she knew regarding the major developments throughout Creation since that imprisonment. In doing so, she did not hesitate to share everything she knew about another darkness, the Lesser Darkness. As she observed, she could tell that her newfound companion became highly interested in the gravity of the current circumstances.

The former human female described the fullness of the innate power of the object of angelic resistance: destruction per cataclysm of an entire polyverse, awareness of mind-reading attempts by the Darkness or by God, complete immunity from trapping except by the Darkness or by God, use in normal time of primordial beings to bring into being primordial entities or substances from other primordial substances, unrestricted interdimensional transportation, full possession of a supermassive Leviathan gestalt, advanced healing in normal time of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier Arch-Naphil or any high-tier Archangel, instantaneous obliteration of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier Arch-Naphil or any high-tier Archangel, instantaneous exorcism of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier Archangel, instantaneous obliteration of any spiritual realm, mid-tier umbrakinesis, immediate annihilation of any human soul or any other seemingly indestructible soul, creation in normal time and ex nihilo of non-primordial celestial beings, complete immunity from Archangel banishment, complete immunity from Holy Fire, and inherent power negation of the short- to medium-range use of any Hand of God or of any Tablet of the Word of God.

Next, Anna shared the most recent information provided by God on the augmented power of the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine. When augmented in full, this threat could destroy an entire ultraverse, or collection of multiverses. The narrator stressed that what she shared was merely the most recent information, and that it was possible that other, more esoteric abilities were being sought by the most powerful created being in existence.

Based on appearances, the Electric One came to the conclusion that the Primeval Angel realized the necessity of working in a large celestial team to resist the Lesser Darkness.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Anna's "most recent information" is intended to be out of date._

 _The Lesser Darkness learned these additional abilities and others that were based on being augmented: true creation in normal time of one primordial being or substances, creation in normal time of any spiritual realm, manipulation of time across the omniverse (all Creation) to almost a standstill, and existence entirely outside time itself._

 _Furthermore, she learned the near-exclusive ability to manipulate all rules of existence except time itself and the mandatory existence of the Darkness and God, such as: altering the Natural Order, controlling the overall flow of life and death for celestial beings and other incorporeal beings, altering and even terminating all non-primordial magic, and achieving quasi-mandatory existence in relation to all but the Darkness and God._


	54. Real Leadership Required

**Real Leadership Required**

In disclosing the major developments throughout Creation since the imprisonment of the supermassive Leviathan gestalt, Anna emphasized to Radueriel the most recent ones, including the resistance efforts of the Commonwealth of Heaven and the schemes of the independent Republic of Heaven.

Throughout this, the Electric One and the Primeval Angel came to a profound, mutual understanding, such that the former actually wanted to disclose her inconspicuous leadership drive. This was despite the latter having more innate power than all the augmented power of her liberator. The freed being, meanwhile, had exhibited great sympathy throughout her enlightenment.

"To resist the looming threat more effectively, the folks upstairs require real leadership," the former human female pointed out.

"I know that the rogue Uriel doesn't have what it takes. He once served under me, yet tarnished his reputation by turning against humanity," she opined about Uriel.

"Turning to the larger Commonwealth, there is Castiel, who also doesn't have what it takes. He too served under me, yet squandered his goodwill permanently by becoming a God-wannabe by angel-killing means," she commented about Castiel.

"Then there is Metatron, who never served under me. Nonetheless, he too squandered his goodwill permanently by becoming another God-wannabe by means no less deadly," she referred to Metatron.

Afterwards, Anna pronounced judgment against the Holy Living One Israfil, then against several other angelic councillors. Upon hearing them, Radueriel anticipated her forthcoming disclosure.

"And with my being too new to modern Creation, that leaves you as the only suitable candidate?" the latter asked keenly for confirmation, to which the former nodded boldly.

"Indeed," confirmed the ambitious angel, "but I don't want to taint irreparably my own goodwill! I want to thwart the republican search efforts and, more importantly, to find the Alpha Phoenix. Infusing myself with tens of millions of monster souls from that one critical source will put me in a position to run the show upstairs while the meaningful big players continue to avoid the place. That is why I've dispatched the original Nephilim, now freed, to search for me."

"Very well," acknowledged the freed being, "I will support you. As of now, the hybrids' search is no longer needed."

The Electric One then beheld the Primeval Angel make motions with her arms, thereby demonstrating her having joined the conspiracy. The next moment, the Alpha Phoenix and its Nephilim seekers all appeared before the co-conspirators.


	55. Unfolding Celestial Conspiracy

**Unfolding Celestial Conspiracy**

Amazement did Anna express to what appeared before her. Radueriel had apported to their presence not just one or a few non-primordial supernatural beings, but many. Moreover, the Alpha Phoenix was in pristine condition.

"Congratulations on your laborious efforts!" the Electric One saluted the likes of Ohya, Hahya, Atanbush, Humbaba, and Mahaway, who in turn acknowledged the expression of gratitude.

"Now that the Alpha Phoenix has been retrieved," she spoke with authority, "it's time to turn our attention towards the Alpha Dragon. It's time…"

"Commander, there's no need to dispatch them for this errand. I can retrieve the Alpha Dragon for you," offered the Primeval Angel.

"In that case, hybrids," continued the former human female, "you may play around with some new opposition. Out there are angelic agents from the independent Republic of Heaven, who are searching for their precious Alpha Dragon. You may frustrate them as you wish, but do not injure them."

The angelic hybrids nodded and disappeared.

"There's no need to retrieve the Alpha Dragon," the ambitious angel clarified, "Just do protective spells to keep the republican search efforts off balance."

As her co-conspirator complied and cast her protective spells, she faced the Alpha Phoenix whom she had sought.

"As for you, Alpha Phoenix, I need to harvest tens of millions of phoenix souls from you," she briefed her quarry, who became terrified.

"A pocket universe of my design shall be arranged, and there shall you propagate all the necessary phoenices required for the soul harvesting," explained Anna, "Look on the bright side: you'll be most permanently safe from other monster species."

For its part, the Alpha Phoenix could only indicate its feeling about having little choice in the matter. Thousands of years of running away from non-phoenix descendants of Eve chipped away whatever reluctance it might have had. It simply nodded and joined the unfolding celestial conspiracy.

Although her liberator could have created a pocket universe, Radueriel grasped the initiative and created it herself. The Alpha Phoenix was then apported to that dimension, so that it could get to work right away.

The realization of the Electric One's inconspicuous leadership drive was unfolding faster than originally planned, courtesy of the co-option of the Primeval Angel.


	56. Delicious Prospect

**Delicious Prospect**

Though Anna had taken two proverbial steps forward towards the realization of her inconspicuous leadership drive, something compelled her to take a step back and reconsider her next steps.

The Electric One strengthened her patience regarding the eventual takeover. Despite having Radueriel by her side, she wanted to avoid having her claim established until she became empowered by all the required phoenix souls. She wanted her supporter to reinforce that claim, not to establish it for her.

Next, the ambitious angel reaffirmed her intention to force a tablet exchange with either Israfil or Metatron himself. She desired to seize either Holy Living One's sets of tablet computers and spares that each contained the Word of God, then console them with her inferior sets.

The availability of a co-conspirator the likes of the Primeval Angel had the potential to alter things, however, where the subject of the planned Naphil offspring was concerned. The former human female still wanted that for enforcement purposes later on. However, she considered changing her mind on who should sire it.

Currently, it was a human partner, but the lustful one was open to having a much more powerful offspring, for she could be resurrected from death in childbirth by her co-conspirator. The former assessed the latter herself, as their angelic essences lacked sexual orientation, only to decide against the unpredictability of bringing into being someone unquestionably more powerful than either of them.

Alternative candidates were assessed, until a delicious one remained for the pensive one. This prospect was delicious because there was an element of restitution; the Archangel Michael himself had incinerated her. If they were already anything but proper siblings because he was of primordial tzohar while she was not, all the more that he would not be a sibling of an Anna stripped temporarily of her grace. If an Archangel could be summoned by a mere human, then so could this warrior be summoned for a time from his dereliction of duty, his omniversal family meeting with his primordial siblings. If Radueriel were capable of obliterating him instantaneously, then surely she would be capable of negating his deadliest of abilities for the duration of the planned summon.

The Electric One judged it worthy to attract the first Archangel, have him satisfy her long-standing grudge against and newfound attraction towards him, and have him sire an Arch-Naphil with her knowingly and willingly.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Radueriel may have objections to summoning Michael under these intended circumstances._


	57. Heavenly Conference

**Heavenly Conference**

After reconsidering her next steps, Anna could not help but smile at Radueriel.

"It's time for you to set foot in your new home," the Electric One suggested, while restoring local time back to normal, "Remember, though, to speak nothing of the work of the original Nephilim, or of the work of the Alpha Dragon, or of our agreement that the folks upstairs need my leadership. Also, give only a short intro to yourself until the grand council convenes."

Once the Primeval Angel nodded, the two of them departed where they were and headed for the Commonwealth of Heaven. Upon arrival, the former human female gave the regular denizens only the briefest of introductions to the co-conspirator, while the grand council came to welcome them. For her part, the guest exuded the friendliest of vibes.

"Folks, this is Radueriel," the ambitious angel introduced the freed being of blinding white light, "We really should discuss her detailed background more fully in council, not here."

It did not take long for the other council members to gather for their heavenly conference, so as to obtain the additional information they sought. Among them, Metatron was the most reserved.

"Now that we're in a confidential meeting, would you care to introduce yourself more fully?" he enjoined.

"I am Radueriel the Primeval Angel," the guest commenced, then shared the same primeval account she shared with her liberator.

This, however, was far from being most gladly received by the eldest angels present in the chamber. Not even the first Holy Living One was ever educated by God about the existence of any created being of primordial radiance who was more powerful than the Archangel Michael himself. One thing did make cruel sense, however, and this was the possibility of archangelic beings bleeding, shedding the primordial substance of which they had been made.

The scribe judged that the Electric One had been most accommodating towards the questioned one before them. As he heard the Primeval Angel's highly graphic account of the final showdown against the two supermassive primordial gestalts who were the original Leviathans, he desired ever to learn why she had not been freed along with Sarathiel, Sidriel, Zephaniel, and Zophiel, the four Wheels who were now somewhere out there enjoying Creation together as sisters.


	58. For The Record

**For The Record**

Remaining steadfast in his skepticism was Metatron. Once the graphic account of the containment of the original Leviathans was shared, the first Holy Living One took the initiative to question Radueriel.

"Thanks for recounting prehistoric events," he spoke, "but the four Ophanim, or Wheels, are now out there having fun, yet you remained in the penalty box, so to speak; you weren't released. Am I missing something?"

The Primeval Angel took a deep breath, contemplating her response.

"Not at all," she replied, "I forgot to mention my rashness in my dealings with the two Leviathans. Not long after my creation, but well before the final confrontation, I thought I could handle those two on my own. To my displeasure, I learned experientially that I was wrong. I returned, and was rebuked sharply for my actions."

"Perhaps my remaining in that place of imprisonment, after the Wheels were set free, was continued punishment?" she asked rhetorically.

In his mind, the scribe desired ever to find something concretely problematic with the account he had just listened to. He resolved to ask Chuck himself, during his next editorial visit to the Bar, to elaborate upon this further. He felt that God himself would be more amenable to verifying every detail in the guest's account than any of the Archangels, who were presently conducting their family meeting throughout the omniverse.

In the meantime, the skeptical one contemplated finding and meeting with none other than Sarathiel, Sidriel, Zephaniel, and Zophiel themselves. The four Wheels could corroborate every detail of the primeval account offered. His contemplation, however, did not go unnoticed.

"Before you ask another prehistoric question," Anna said with a tone suggesting annoyance with Metatron, "I should let it be known for the record that I have brought my companion here up to speed on the threat before us. It is imperative that we labour together and have much profit in our resistance efforts, not waste time on prehistoric inquiry!"

Before the first Holy Living One could voice his additional objections, a number of fellow council members hearkened to the Electric One and agreed with her expressly.


	59. Meekest Sense

**Meekest Sense**

Until this very moment, the grand council as a whole was not so divided on a major change intended for the benefit of the Commonwealth of Heaven as a whole. Regardless of what they had heard from Anna, many of the members were simply not comfortable working with someone more powerful than the Archangel Michael himself. Despite the support gained so far, the Electric One focused her attention on these skeptics.

Radueriel appeared simply to be grateful in the meekest sense, for there had been found some ears that would heed, to start with. Ever the Primeval Angel was content to let her liberator advocate further on her behalf.

"I know you have your doubts," the ambitious angel acknowledged, "but the quick-learning Radueriel has already aided us in ensuring that Uriel and his intelligence assets don't find the Alpha Dragon! She has cast protective spells towards that effort."

The meek one nodded slightly at that advocacy, and Castiel was quick to notice.

"What more can you do in the grand scheme of things?" the latter caught the attention of the former, who thought carefully about what words to say next.

"Well, I was told that this place has recently lost a great many Supernal Men, Cherubim, Children of the Strong Ones, and Strong Ones. I would like to render my assistance towards the recovery efforts, before the next attack comes," the questioned one spoke.

"I can resurrect them all quickly, I can make angels in normal time, and I can do meaningfully more," she had no issues revealing these abilities.

The opportunistic Zachariah seized his chance to chime in.

"Isn't this next part the one where you say we should follow you in exchange?" the former employee of the month for too long to count quipped about a possible ulterior motive.

"Not at all," the guest was quick to respond, "I was a team player when I worked with the four Wheels, and I can easily be a team player here and now."

Not long after, the majority of council members reconsidered their opposition towards Anna and Radueriel. They leaned towards the position of the two of them, the Electric One and the Primeval Angel.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The meekness of Radueriel's posture cannot be understated, due to something alluded to by six words within the second paragraph._


	60. Augmented Markedly

**Augmented Markedly**

Once the heavenly dispute was settled definitively, the grand council witnessed Radueriel commit to what she said she was capable of. The Primeval Angel conjured the lifeless forms of all recently deceased angels to a great expanse within the realm, then conducted the appropriate primordial-level spell.

The lifeless forms pulled themselves together, part to matching part as a human bone would to matching bone. Angelic graces swirled upon them, became attached to them, and expanded from them. Breath from multiple directions entered the forms, so that they could come to life again.

Metatron observed astutely from the sidelines. His divine source had, some time ago, made known to him that this was the exact same work that had been performed to realize the mass angelic resurrection leading to the establishment of the Commonwealth of Heaven. The Archangel Michael was not capable of doing this. The Dark Arch-Naphil Mashhit was not capable of doing this, either. All these facts concerned the first Holy Living One much.

After the mass angelic resurrection, its perpetrator proceeded to surprise her hosts by making a great many things that appeared to be monstrous. She conducted another spell and, in doing so, surpassed Balthazar's endeavours by creating a multitude of outright essences that seemed, within ordinary angelic perception, to be monster souls. The council members near her saw, however, that these were not the same as the souls of Eve-lets, despite having the same abilities. Nonetheless, when this creation was finished, she apported them to where the one-time hedonist was working, so that he could distribute them instead of what was being worked on.

While many leading angels did indicate their approval, the scribe did not. Neither did the Holy Living One Israfil or the Electric One Raziel. For her part, Anna turned a blind eye towards the details of the souls made. Even though they were not phoenix souls, the demonstrated power of her co-conspirator was more than enough to impress her.

Next, Radueriel astonished her celestial colleagues further when she focused upon the production of the non-blade Weapons of Heaven. She conducted a third spell, one which exceeded Virgil's work. This resulted in the quick creation of sufficient numbers of these non-primordial weapons, wherever there had been work in process.

Thus was the Commonwealth of Heaven augmented markedly, due to the Primeval Angel whose spell knowledge was great.


	61. Near Was The Moment

**Near Was The Moment**

The Commonwealth of Heaven had just become a significantly stronger realm. Despite his continued skepticism towards Radueriel, Metatron bore witness to the equitable distribution by Balthazar of essences that seemed, within ordinary angelic perception, to be monster souls. Amongst the leading angels, the distribution was equal such that even appropriate numbers of souls were reserved for the absent Archangels and Wheels, as well as for the leadership figures of the independent Republic of Heaven. Furthermore, the distribution turned out to be meaningful for the Seraphim and the republican Appointed Ones.

The first Holy Living One even realized his earlier proposal concerning the Brilliant Ones. Over three hundred of them became Brilliant Ones of the first class, each being empowered by a bit over thirty-five hundred souls. Over two thousand more became Brilliant Ones of the second class, each being empowered by two hundred fifty souls. Furthermore, enough souls were reserved for the republican Grigori.

The heroic Samson, Judge of Israel, and the legendary Makeda, Queen of Sheba, as well as their fellow angelic hybrids who were welcomed into their realm, were not dislodged from their assigned roles despite what happened to the Brilliant Ones. They were too invaluable not to continue complementing those same celestial beings.

Virgil distributed the non-blade Weapons of Heaven amongst the leading angels. Each of the twenty leading Fiery Ones received a portion which rivalled the Archangel Gabriel in terms of destructive power. Each Holy Living One, Valiant One, and Electric One received a portion which rivalled the Archangel Raphael similarly, while comparable portions were set aside for the Wheels. Meanwhile, reserved for each Archangel was a supply which rivalled an Angel Tablet.

Zachariah oversaw the distribution of everything that had been allocated to the most powerful celestial republicans. As a result, the independent Republic of Heaven was augmented noticeably, as well.

Not only had the Commonwealth of Heaven been enhanced, but the members of the grand council were in possession of a renewable primordial compound bound together by them, from traces of primordial tzohar. This primordial radiance was sufficient for the creation of an archangelic being by a much higher power. For now, though, small amounts of it had been extracted towards the crafting of eight primordial weapons.

Meanwhile, near was the moment of trust, familial trust, for which the Primeval Angel had prepared and long had awaited.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Radueriel is on the cusp of solid confirmation that she has won the familial trust of the Commonwealth of Heaven, as alluded to by six words within the last paragraph._


	62. Intelligence Breakthrough

**Intelligence Breakthrough**

Despite having witnessed the additional heavenly changes, Naomi rushed to the midst of the grand council. The leading angels thought initially that the intelligence chief was going to report on a new development in the republican efforts to find and seize the Alpha Dragon. They were mistaken.

"Councillors," the new guest hurried with her speech, "while the situation with the Alpha Dragon remains under control, our intelligence agents have spotted extremely hostile movements on another front."

For the sake of her inconspicuous leadership drive, Anna hoped that those agents did not discover the survival of the hostile Nephilim, who were tasked with frustrating the republican efforts in secret after having aided her own conspiracy.

"None other than the forces of the Lesser Darkness are on the move!" warned the intelligence angel, "From the look of things, it appears they are searching for their own quarry."

While the Electric One was relieved, Radueriel became surprised with this information. The former and some of the others nearby noticed this.

"What is it, Radueriel?" the Electric One inquired of her co-conspirator, who then gathered all her thoughts for her response.

"I am unable to foil them like I have those, those…" came the admission. The Primeval Angel did not bother to hide her frustration.

"Republican brethren?" the former human female attempted to put words in the mouth of the meek one.

"Your intelligence resources were at least able to find out the intentions of the rogue angels," the latter commented, "Without knowing the goals of the dark hostiles, I cannot cast the necessary spells to foil their efforts!"

It was Naomi's turn to speak. She revealed her team's preliminary guesses on the objects of the dark treasure hunt. Included among them were the Hands of God. She then offered her suggestion.

"Then we should capture them and manipulate their memories for information," the intelligence chief spoke out.

Others, meanwhile, judged her calm as sinister, for they knew her penchant for her notorious memory drills. For her part, Radueriel became startled upon hearing about memory manipulation.

"This may be the intelligence breakthrough that my team has sought regarding our adversary!" she exclaimed, "We can find out not just what they're looking for, but also where they come from exactly and how to travel there and back!"

While the grand council agreed, the Primeval Angel could not get past her startlement.


	63. Nothing But Full Disclosure

**Nothing But Full Disclosure**

Some members of the grand council departed their heavenly abode with Naomi to see to the intelligence breakthrough firsthand. They did so, and Radueriel came also among them, having taken an appropriate physical vessel. Once all of them arrived at the intelligence chief's external reconnaissance base, the Primeval Angel used her mind to locate the nearest celestial foot soldier of darkness.

When the opportunity presented itself, the frustrated one slowed down greatly the flow of time in the immediate area, so that no one in her midst would get any opportunity to discern what she would do next. She then slipped away and headed towards her target. Once she was close by, she approached the target, immobilized it, and laid a hand upon its head for a moment. Upon finishing, she ended the contact and returned speedily to her colleagues.

Back at the base, the clandestine one restored the flow of local time and told the intelligence angel and the others that the dark hostiles were indeed searching for those Hands of God that remained untouched, in each universe. It did not take long before intelligence agents captured the same foot soldier who had been encountered earlier. Their immediate leader went to work with a memory drill, only to confirm what had been disclosed.

That the captured one and company were searching for the unused Hands of God was the only information that could be obtained. As soon as the interrogators tried to pry all the details about origin, the prisoner simply self-destructed. The look on the countenance of the surreptitious one became one of disappointment.

"Despite all her risen might, not even this Lesser Darkness of whom Anna spoke," Radueriel mentioned, "can find these inanimate things instantaneously, so as to bind them."

Nothing but full disclosure, nothing but the painfully obvious, had been spoken, and those around her knew it. Otherwise, there would have been no need for their adversary to dispatch the dark hostiles on their search.

"A mere Primeval Angel cannot accomplish this, either," came the additional words of personal disappointment.

Naomi and all her council superiors who were with her took the time they needed to accept fully the disappointing information that had been learned. Afterwards, they returned to their heavenly abode to present themselves before the rest of the grand council, and the Primeval Angel came also among them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Within the last paragraph are two allusive sets of four words each._


	64. Did God Really Decree?

**Did God Really Decree?**

It came to pass, in an isolated area of the Commonwealth of Heaven, that Anna noticed Radueriel making a heavenly observation of many lower angels changing vessels frequently, so as to take advantage of the traces of angelic graces lingering within physical vessels as a result of peaceful angelic departures. Having noticed a look of dismay, the Electric One approached the Primeval Angel.

"What is it that displeases you?" the former popped the question, ready to defend the resorting of her lesser siblings to the celestial loophole before both of them.

"From all of what I have learned," drawled the latter, for she wanted to get her point across in no ambiguous terms, "they are not supposed to be doing this. Has it not been decreed that removing part or all of one's grace is an abomination?"

"Indeed, that has," the ambitious angel almost spat in disgust, "but the one who decreed this was Michael. In case you didn't notice, that Elvis has left the building, and we're at war!"

"I see," conceded the celestial observer. After a short pause, she switched topics.

"I see that our lesser siblings can be expelled by living hosts through the cancellation of their consent," the point came across.

"Did God really decree this?" the powerful being of blinding white light made known her existential question, which she had prepared and long had awaited to ask.

Anna could not help but nod, then gave an answer of her own.

"What I don't understand in all this is why Father did not give us the same possession resilience that he gave the four primordial amigos and even you," she spoke.

Ever Radueriel did merely confirm the ears that would heed her and the tongue that would enlarge what was about to be heard, all of them in her very presence.

"If you and our lesser siblings can manage to avoid Divine sanction for infusing yourselves with Nephilim graces or for frequent vessel-hopping," came the smooth suggestion, "then all of you surely will not come under such sanction, much less die, from becoming as one of us where possession resilience is concerned, at least once the vessel-hopping ends."

Seeing no conflict between such opportunity to come and the vessel-hopping in the here and now, the Electric One did not hesitate to hearken to the Primeval Angel, whose spell knowledge was great.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The four-and six-word allusions of previous chapters have come together in this chapter._


End file.
